


Vadász egy életen át

by Hamiah



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 18th Century, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Loneliness, Murder, POV First Person, Slow Build, Sulpicia doesn't exist
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiah/pseuds/Hamiah
Summary: A 18. század második fele különösen nehéz egy vámpírvadász számára. Nem csak azért, mert az ellenfelei a szinte halhatatlan vámpírok, hanem mert meg kell küzdenie az új, átalakuló társadalom rideg elutasításával is. Rá kell döbbennie, hogy ilyen vészes időkben, amikor az ember már csak az ellenségében nem csalódik, akaratlanul is átértékelődnek benn az érzések





	1. Prológus

Egy templomban ülve döbbentem rá, hogy az emberek igazából nem is hisznek Istenben. Csupán természetükből adódóan szükségük van arra, hogy higgyék, létezik valami, ami több, mint ember. Vágynak rá, hogy létezzen valami, ami kitudja rángatni őket megszokott, monoton életükből, valami, ami megmagyarázhatatlan, ami varázslatos. Ábrándoznak egy olyan világról, amit nem ismernek, álmokat szőnek kalandokról, hős tettekről és varázslatról. Misztikus csodalényekről fantáziálnak és gyermekeiknek is erről mesélnek. Ám mégis mikor csak egy pillanatra eszükbe jut, hogy talán létezik minden, elgondolkodnak, hogy akkor vajon a gonosz is létezik? Azonban válaszolni már nem mernek, mert félnek attól, ami igaz lehet. Pedig talán jobb lenne ebben is hinnének, ugyan is a legendák a gonoszakról, akik piócaként élősködnek az emberiségen igazak. Olyanok, mint árnyék a sötétben, szinte láthatatlanok… de nem mindenkinek.  
Vannak néhányan, akik arra születtek, hogy óvják az emberiségeket ezektől a piócáktól. Nekik meg van az erejük és a bátorságuk, hogy szembeszálljanak velük. Nekik ez a sorsuk, ez az életük, a vérükben van. Én is egy vagyok közülük.  
A nevem Johanna Sweary, vámpírvadász vagyok és ez az én történetem.

***

Gyakran gondolkodtam el rajta, hogy hogyan is jutott el eddig az életem, miként kerültem ide, de legfőbbképp, hogy miért? Végül is mindegy, hogy hányszor emésztem magam rajta, mert mindig ugyan arra jutok. Ez a sorsom, vámpírvadásznak születtem és a túlélésért való küzdelem edzett, míg én nem lettem a legjobb.   
Tél volt, hideg mindent elborító, tomboló tél. Soha sem szerettem az ilyen időt, ilyenkor a vámpírok még nagyobb előnyben voltak. Nem szerencsés, hogy épp most béreltek fel egy vadászatra, ráadásul egy állítólagosan nagyhatalmú vámpír ellen. Kemény küzdelem lesz, de ha sikerrel járok eggyel kevesebb lesz, és kitudja, hogy még hány élet menekül meg, amit amúgy elvett volna az a szörnyeteg.  
A kocsi ablakán bámultam kifelé, pedig a hóviharon kívül semmit nem lehetett látni. Néha halványan egy-két közelebbi fa feltűnt, de ahogy elhaladtunk mellette, azon nyomban nyomva veszett. Hátborzongató az ilyen idő, se látni, se hallani nem lehetett rendesen ilyenkor. Még a lovak dobogását sem hallottam a süvítő széltől, pedig nem voltak olyan messze és eléggé nagydarab jószágok. Nehéz egy feladat lesz a mostani vadászat, minden figyelmemre szükség lesz… és persze a szerencsémre.  
Gondolatomból az egyik utastársam hangja rántott vissza a valóságba.

\- És maga, kisasszony, hová utazik ilyen förtelmes időben? Láttam elég sok holmija van és még csak egy kísérője sincsen, ejnye! – mondta a szemben ülő tömzsi, öltönyös öregúr. Leginkább egy kedves apóra hasonlított nagy fehér szakálla és hatalmas hasa mellett. Bár bizonyára jómódú, az öltönye makulátlan, szinte újnak tűnik és az arany zsebóra sem egy olcsó darab.

\- Aostába tartotok, remélem ott már nem lesz ilyen az idő – válaszoltam tömören.

\- Aosta… Aosta… Az egy kis olasz falu közel a francia határhoz, nem igaz? – kérdezte a mellette ülő középidős asszony.

\- De, pontosan.

\- S mondja, kegyed miért utazik oda egyedül? Az a környék még nem biztonságos, főleg nem egy ilyen csinos, ifjú kisasszonynak.

\- Rokonaimat látogatom meg – hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. Semmi kedvem sem volt pont most bájcsevejbe keveredni. Egy harc előtt általában megadom a maga módját a felkészülésnek: órákat, sőt néha napokat is pusztán meditációval vagy elmélkedéssel töltök. Az olyan vérszomjas, barbár lények ellen, mint a vámpírok csak a tiszta elme jut győzelemre. Azonban most nem volt rá lehetőségem, hogy megcsináljam a szokásos felkészülést, még karácsony előtt le kellett vadásznom, ami már csak 8 nap… talán ezért is voltam ennyire feszült.

\- Karácsony alkalmával, igaz? Ez igazan rendes kegyedtől, manapság a fiatalok inkább Párizsban töltik a karácsonyt, mintsem haza látogassanak, főleg ha ilyen távol élnek. – Ha nem épp egy vadászat előtt lettem volna és nem épp a felkészületlenség zaklatott volna, talán még kedveltem is volna ezt az öregembert.

\- Már lassan egy egész napja utazunk és magácska még be sem mutatkozott! – Viszont ezt az asszonyt semmilyen körülmények között nem kedveltem volna, tipikusan az a fegyelmezett, szigorú ember, aki megjátsszotta, hogy büszke nemes, de az öltözéke mindent elárult róla.

\- A nevem Johanna Sweary, madame! – mondtam a legelőkelőbb francia hangsúlyommal és az arisztokrata protokoll szerinti fejbiccentéssel. Egy-két éve béreltek fel egy vámpír ellen, aki a francia arisztokraták közt bújt meg, így nekem is el kellett játszanom az úrinőt. Most legalább már tudom, hogy nem feleslegesen töltöttem éjszakákat a protokoll könyv bemagolásával.

\- No lám! Egy igazi úri hölgy, nézze csak Madame Giolseut! Meg sem tud szólalni! Mondtam is neki, amikor felszálltunk, hogy ne írja le kegyedet! Ez a csendesség, ez a szótlanság igazi finom női jellem! – Ha tudná, hogy ez a „finom” női jellem mennyi mindent átélt már! Számtalanszor voltam már a halál szélén, amikor azt hittem itt a vég, sok ezerszer ejtettek már át azok a szörnyetegek, és több tucat ember halálát nézetem végig. Nem is ez volt számomra a legszörnyűbb, ezeket egy idő után mind meg lehetett szokni. A legrosszabb, hogy mi mindenből maradtam ki… Mióta az eszem tudom erre neveltek, emlékszem apám mindig azt hajtogatta: „A szeretteid érdekében kell, hogy harcolj, az emberekért, az emberiségért! Ez a te sorsod” Nem voltak soha barátaim, nem volt gyermekkorom. Mindig tiszta észre és keménységre neveltek.

\- Mondja Miss Sweary, kegyednek van férje?

\- Nincsen.

\- Ó, akkor a párizsi és az aostai ifjak még szerencsésnek érezhetik magukat! Nem minden hol látni ilyen földre szállt tüneményt, mint magácska. – Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is lesz férjem. Erről és a szép boldog családról már régen lemondtam. Régebben fontolgattam, hogy abba hagyom a vadászatot és letelepedek, de soha nem tudtam egy hétnél tovább egy helyen maradni, egyszerűen már mindenütt veszélyt láttam. Talán majd most ez a vadászat után megtalálom a helyemet…


	2. Aosta

Már lassan négy teljes napja voltunk úton és az idő mit sem változott. Sőt ha lehetett még szörnyűségesebb lett, ahogy beértünk a hegyek közé. Elviselhetetlen volt ez az idő, csak úgy, mint a kocsiban uralkodó hangulat. Mr. Fletcher, az öltönyös öregember Londonból és Madame Giolseu kellemesen társalogtak egész úton, mi több feltett szándékuk volt engem is bevonni. A folyamatos kérdezősködésüktől még az én tömör, közönyös szinte rideg válaszaim sem tántorították el őket. Tetejébe még a kérdések legnagyobb része a magánéletemre és a jövővel kapcsolatos terveimre vonatkoztak. A válaszok elöli kitérés közben jöttem rá igazán, hogy mennyire egyedül vagyok és, hogy mennyire nincsen eleje se vége az életemnek, csak a vadászat létezik. Evvel útitársaimnak sikerült minden esélyemet elvenni, hogy rendesen fel tudjak készülni vagy, hogy legalább rendezni tudjam a gondolataimat. Most már mindent kizárólag ez lesz a legnehezebb vadászat. A felkészületlenség érzete és a lelkemben tomboló káosz mellett ott volt egy rossz előérzet, ami már Párizs óta bennem van, miszerint semmi sem úgy fog történni, ahogy kéne neki.  
Estére járt már bőven az idő mikor a kocsink, beért Aosta főterére. Az idő szerencsére már kicsit jobbra fordult, a hó már nem esett és a szél is eléggé legyengült. Feszülten, mégis kicsit megkönnyebbülten szálltam ki, a hideg levegő szinte rögtön megcsapta az arcomat és a friss hó is megropogott a lábam alatt.

\- Tessék Miss Sweary, a táskái. Őszintén megmondva reméltem, hogy várni fogják, és nem kegyednek kell majd cipelnie ezeket – nyújtotta felém úriember módjára a két nagy bőrtáskámat Mr. Flatcher.

\- Köszönöm – vettem el őket.

\- Indulunk! Csukják be az ajtót! – szólt hátra az öreg és roppant mogorva kocsis.

\- Kellemes ünnepeket, remélem még lesz szerencsénk egymáshoz – köszönt immár csak az ablakból.

\- Viszont kívánom önnek is! – még végig sem mondtam, a kocsi rögtön indult és én már csak integetni tudtam, amíg a sarkon el nem tűnt. Őszintén megvallva én is reméltem, hogy újra találkozok még vele. Kedves ember volt és a maga módján szerethető is. De kimondani már nem mertem, a rossz érzés egyre erősebb volt bennem és most, hogy itt vagyok, ahol utoljára látták egy hete már a félelem is úrrá lett rajtam. Pedig hittem magamról, hogy erős és bátor vagyok, eddig soha nem féltem, az elszántságom erősebb volt mindig, de most… most tényleg félek.

Gondolataimból a hideg rángatott vissza a valóságba. Nincs mit tenni, azt kellett csinálnom, ami a kötelességem volt, még ha az életembe kerül is. Márpedig tudtam, hogy egyszer abba fog. Vettem egy mély levegőt, felvettem a bőröndjeimet és elindultam a legközelebbi fogadó felé.  
Semmi másra nem vágytam jobban, mint egy nyugtató, forró fürdőre majd egy kiadós alvásra, hogy aztán holnap újult erővel kezdhessem el azt, amiért ide jöttem. Ráadásul holnap találkozom a földbirtokossal, aki felbérelt, elengedhetetlen, hogy pihent legyek. Meg hát nem tagadhatom, hogy az elmúlt egy hétbe nem voltam önmagam…

A szoba, amit kivettem nem egy fényűző lakosztály. Mindössze két apró helyiségből áll, egy szobából és egy fürdőből, amik hűen tükrözték a szoba olcsóságát. Egy kád, egy tükör, egy ágy és egy asztal… jó részt ebből állt az egész hely. Véletlenül sem volt egyetlen egy tárgy sem, ami több lenne az elengedhetetlennél. Nem nézelődtem sokat, minél hamarabb túl akartam lenni ezen a napon. A bőröndjeimet letettem az ágy mellé és igyekeztem minden egyes apró kis részletet megjegyezni, hogy hogyan is áll. Nem tehetek róla, több, mint 10 éve vagyok vadász és nem egyszer kutatták már át a felszerelésemet.  
Az egyetlen dolog a világon, amiben soha nem csalódtam az a forró fürdő. Csodálatos volt, a testem már teljesen elgémberedett a 4 napos kocsi úton és fejem sem volt jobb formába. A keveredő rossz érzések felváltva kísértettek és még mindig nem volt ötletem, hogy mi is válthatta ki ezt belőlem. De nem is érdekelt, most már nem érdekelhetett, hisz holnap elkezdem a vadászatot. Lehunytam a szemem és bár a rutinos felkészülés elmaradt, azt tettem, amit minden vadászat előestéjén szoktam. Felidéztem azt a sok szörnyűséget, amit láttam, amiket vámpírok okoztak. Az apám, a testvérem és a tanítom megcsonkított testét és a vámpír arcát, aki megölte őket. Tudatosan hívtam vissza ezeket az emlékeket, még ha fájtak is, de felszították a gyűlöletet a szívemben és tulajdonképpen ez adta az erőmet és az elszántságomat. Éreztem, ahogy a haragom egyre jobban elvakít, éreztem, ahogy a bosszú vágya egyre nagyobb lesz bennem és éreztem, ahogy az elszántságom erőt ad nekem. Négy napja először ismertem magamra igazán. A félelemnek, ami nem rég elragadott már nyoma sem volt. Újult erővel nyitottam ki a szemem, másztam ki a kádból és néztem a tükörbe. Nem csalódtam, a sötétkék szemek határozottan és elszántan csillogtak vissza. Szinte legyőzhetetlennek éreztem magam.

Másnap reggel már nyoma sem volt a viharnak, a nap kellemesen sütött a friss hó pedig fehérbe öltöztette a tájat. Végre valami az én pártomon áll, vagy legalábbis nem segíti azokat a szörnyeket. Ha minden a tervem szerint megy, akkor ma lehetőség szerint mindent megtudok a vámpírról, holnap felbukkan és még napnyugta előtt levadászom és mehetek Rómába, ahol az egyház jóvoltából több tucat szentelt lövedéket kapok. Ami igazából felesleges, mert egyáltalán nem érzékenyebbek a szentelt dolgokra, sőt mi több egész sok a katolikus vallású. Azonban értelmetlen erről gondolkodni egy hétnél hamarabb úgy sem fogok innen elindulni, sajnos nem jönnek önként hozzám, ha hívom őket.  
A fegyvereim és a késeim már rég makulátlanul csillogtak, amikor a nyolcórai harangszó figyelmeztetett, hogy indulnom kéne. Általában az ilyen találkozókra nem szoktam semmit vinni, de a férfi leveléből, amelyben felbérelt, egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy nem igazán fűlik ahhoz a foga, hogy egy nőt béreljen fel. Tehát kivételes alkalomként úgy indultam el, mintha már rögtön vadászatra mennék.  
A többi nővel ellentétben az utcán én könnyedén mentám át a térdig érő havon, mert, na igen, nem nagyon szokásom a divat szerinti nagyruhákat viselni. Sokan meg is bámultak vagy épp összesúgtak és kíváncsian szemléltek, inkább a kardot a hátamon, mint sem engem.  
A város maga gyönyörű volt. Mielőtt idejöttem utána olvastam a történelmének, hisz tekintve, hogy a vámpírok addig élnek, míg meg nem ölik őket, ez is segíthet a vadászatban. De az utána olvasás nélkül is megmondtam volna, hogy egykor ez a Római Birodalom egyik tündöklő városa volt. A régi vonások mindenhol megfigyelhetőek voltak, ahogy az ezeket kiegészítő új olasz építési stílus is. A város szépségein ámulva érkeztem meg a La Tiesstone nevű kávéházhoz, ahol a férfival találkozom.

Ahogy beléptem az összes szem rám szegeződött. Nem nagyon zavart megszoktam már, hisz a legtöbb ember nem hisz a vámpírok létezésében, amíg valamelyik hozzátartozójukat meg nem öli egy. A kávézó maga kellemes hely volt, elegáns vörös faldísz, kristály csillárok és a fal mellett ízléses bőrkanapék. A legtöbb emberen a kávézóban azért látszott, hogy mégsem Párizsban vagyunk, vidéki öltözetükből és a már csupán látásból felismert vidéki hozzáállás, ami mellesleg nem sokban különbözik a francia arisztokrácia meglátásától ha új dolgokról van szó, elárulja, hogy Aosta nem a világközepe. 

\- Miss Sweary? – hallottam a nevem az egyik sarokban elhelyezett bőrkanapé felöl. – Miss Sweary, örülök, hogy végre megérkezett. – ért elém egy középidős, enyhén kopasz férfi. Már messziről kitűnt, hogy ő itt a legbefolyásosabb, és erről nem csak az tanúskodott, hogy amint megszólalt mindenki abba hagyta a bámulást, hanem a vadonatúj párizsi öltönye is. Felismertem ezt az öltönyt, alig pár napja jelent meg Párizsban mikor eljöttem.

\- A nevem, mint már a levelemben írtam Antonio Sevalstra – mondta miközben fanyar arccal végig nézet rajtam.

\- Tudom. Mellesleg elhiheti nekem, hogy ilyen öltözékben jóval könnyebb egy sikeres vadászatot végrehajtani, mint a legújabb párizsi divat szerinti nagyruhában – hangom kimért volt és annak is szántam.

\- Elnézést, csak nem megszokott számomra egy nőt ilyesfajta ruhába látni. Ha a haja rövidebb lenne vagy netalántán össze lenne fogfa joggal hihetné bárki, hogy férfi – vágott vissza mosolygó, kétszínű arccal.

\- Megértem ha Ön, a finom úri hölgyeket kedveli, de kérem, hogy a jövőben a maradi felfogástól tartózkodjék a jelenlétemben. Ne felejtse el, hogy én fogom levadászni a vámpírt. – Nem voltam dühös, még csak nem is haragudtam rá, teljes mértékben megértettem az indokait. Azonban a büszkeség az amiből sok, néha már túl sok, jutott nekem. 

\- Értettem, megpróbálok a jövőben így tenni – válaszolt azonban éreztem a hangján, hogy egyáltalán nincs ínyére. – Foglaljunk helyet! – mutatott a mögötte lévő üres, fekete bőrkanapéra. Én csak bólintottam, majd leültem vele szembe, kardomat pedig az asztalra tettem.

\- Nos, térjünk a tárgyra – kezdtem. – Mondjon el mindent, amit a vámpírról tud vagy akárki a városban tudhat. Ez alatt értem például a nevét esetleg, feltűnéseinek gyakorisága, ölési stílusa, személyisége és egyebek, ami csak eszébe jut.

\- Miből gondolja, hogy ismerem a személyiségét? – kérdezte fájdalmas arccal, ami mindent elárul.

\- A levelében is és most is mikor az ölésre esett a szó fájdalmat sugárzott. Megölte valakijét, igaz? Ezért bérelt fel.

\- A feleségemet és a lányomat…. és a városban is több embert megölt már. – Én csak bólintottam, hogy folytassa.

\- Egy éve kezdődött. Először csak a városon kívül ölt embert majd egyre bentebb merészkedett. Véletlenszerűek voltak a gyilkolásai, férfit és nőt vegyesen. Teljesen rendszertelen volt akkor még, volt, hogy egy egész hónapig nem láttuk volt, hogy hetente többször is felbukkant. De két hónapja az öldöklésének volt egy szemtanúja is. Igazából akkor lettünk biztosak benne, hogy vámpír és nem valamilyen állat. Azóta válogat.

\- Ezt, hogy érti?

\- Férfiak egy kisebb csoportja megpróbálta elkapni, üldözték, kergették, éjszakákon át az erdőt járták, de soha nem tudtak a közelébe érni. Azonban mire haza értek egyiküknek az asszonya vagy épp lánya halott volt… mindig csak akkor ölt, ha kimentünk, vagy ha sokáig nem kerestük…

\- Játszadozik…

\- Igen, ezért van szükségünk magára! – csillant fel a szeme. Minden rosszindulata mellett, ennek az embernek és még ki tudja mennyinek az utolsó esély vagyok a bosszúra. Ilyenkor akár ingyen is el tudnám vállalni a feladatot…

\- Kerültek vele kapcsolatba? Tudnak róla valamit? Bármit?

\- Igen… - A fájdalmas emlékek felidéztetése az, amit a legjobban utálok a világon. – Végignéztem, hogyan öli meg a lányomat az a szörnyeteg. Akár a sátán olyan! Vörös szemek, fehér bőr és az a számító ridegség… a gonoszsága… az, ahogy élvezi miközben öl.

\- Beszélt vele?

\- Igen…. – a hangja már szinte elcsuklott, de sajnos muszáj mindent tudnom.

\- Mit mondott?

\- A neve Aro és hogy élvezi ennek a kis városnak a vendégszeretetét…

\- Vendégszeretetét? Nem mondott más egyebet?

\- Azt még, hogy milyen jó, hogy ilyen közel van…

\- Mihez?

\- Azt nem mondta, hanem egyszerűen eltűnt. Mi a véleménye?

\- Aro… ismerős a név, de nem tudom, hogy honnan… - Valóban hallottam már valahol, de semmi esetre sem jutott az eszembe. – Az biztos, hogy szeret játszadozni és nem a szomjúsága miatt öl, most már, hogy látták. Szó szerint mondta, hogy „élvezi ennek a kis városnak a vendégszeretetét”?

\- Igen. Tudja, hogy nem tudjuk elkapni, ezért szórakozik velünk és… - nem fejezte be a mondatát, mert egy fiatal 15 év körüli fiú lépett oda hozzánk. Sápadt volt és szinte reszketett, amikor Sevalstrara nézett. De egy nagy nyelés után megszólalt.

\- Mélységesen sajnálom, hogy csak így idejöttem, Signore, de hallottam miről beszélnek és… - eddig is dadogott és valószínűleg rosszul értelmezte Sevalstra tekintetét és abba hagyta.

\- Ha tudsz valamit a vámpírról, fiú, akkor ki vele! – förmedt a fiúra a megbízóm.

\- Én csak… Az utolsó áldozata öt nappal ezelőtt az anyám volt és titokban láttam, ahogy megöli és… azt mondta… nem tudom miért, hogy szereti a különleges dolgokat, hogy… hogy hogyan reagálnak az emberek… gondoltam segíthet ez valamit. Sütötte le a szemét a fiú

\- Ezek szerint kíváncsi és ezért játszadozik, milyen… kétszínű és színpadias. – Ez bőven elég információ volt és már a tervem is megvan, hogy hogyan csalom közel magamhoz, amihez Sevalstra pont jól jön. Nem tétlenkedtem, felkaptam a kardomat és már indultam is, de még volt valami, amit a fiúnak el kellett mondanom. – Mellesleg, fiú, egy vámpír elöl nem tudsz elbújni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudta, hogy ott vagy – pont úgy reagált, ahogy azt vártam.

\- Várjon! Hová megy? Van terve? – ért utol immár a friss hóban Sevalstra.

\- Igen és ehhez magára és a kapcsolatára is szükségem van. Azt szeretném, ha beszélne a városban mindenkivel, hogy felbérelt engem és hogy biztos benne, hogy levadászom. Terjessze el, kérem, hogy itt vagyok. Írjon levelet messzebbi barátainak, mesélje a kereskedőknek, a kocsisoknak, az utazóknak mindenkinek. 

\- De ennek mi értelme? Nem jobb stratégia, ha lesből támad?

\- Mint már a fiúnak is mondtam, egy vámpírt nem lehet meglepni. Akár fél mérföldről is kiszagol. Mindamellett, a vámpír szereti különleges dolgokat, így kíváncsi lesz rám és idejön. Nem fog megölni azonnal, hanem játszadozni fog és ha már itt van utána már megoldom a problémát. Ha megbocsát, szeretném felmérni a terepet! – egy fejbiccentéssel elköszöntem és már ott sem voltam. Nagyon reméltem, hogy tényleg eljut a hír hozzá, vagy, hogy legalább Sevalstra elkezdi terjeszteni, mert hát az arckifejezéséből nem nagyon éreztem, hogy értené a gondolatmenetemet. De hát pont ezért ő a földbirtokos és én a vadász. 

Az egész délelőttömet a város körül töltöttem, felkutattam minden helyet, ahol csak egyszer is megfordult vagy feltételezve megfordult. Jártam szinte minden áldozat családjánál, minden gyilkolási helyen, de mégsem jutottam előrébb annál, amit Sevalstratól és a fiútól megtudtam. Úgy tűnik, nem mindenkire fecsérli a szót, és még ha közvetlen közelről látják is akkor is csak azt öli meg, akit eleve megakart ölni. Sok vadászatot végig csináltam már sikeresen, de soha nem találkoztam még ilyen vámpírral. Sevalstranak igaza volt, még ha nem is tudta, hogy mennyire, de ez tényleg egy nagyhatalmú vámpír. Csak azok szoktak ennyire számítóan viselkedni. A rosszérzésem kezdett beigazolódni, még ha a tervem jónak is tűnt, ott motoszkált bennem, hogy most tényleg nagy esélye van, hogy ott hagyom a fogam. Evvel egyidejűleg viszont egy másik megfoghatatlan érzés is ott volt bennem. Én magam is kíváncsi voltam már rá, vártam, hogy találkozzunk, hogy beszéljünk. Soha nem tekintettem a vámpírokat többnek, mint féktelen szörnyetegeknek, de ő tagadhatatlan, hogy több volt.   
Délután a fogadóbéli szobámban görnyedtem egy kupac papír és egy város térkép fölött. Bejelöltem minden helyet, minden dátumot, mindent, amit csak be lehet jelölni, de nem jutottam semmire. Maga a térkép már annyira össze volt firkálva, hogy semmit nem lehetett róla leolvasni. Bár nem jutottam egyről a kettőre éreztem, hogy ott van, amit keresek, ott van a kiszámított rendszer a rendszertelenségben, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam észrevenni. Csak akkor gyilkol ha keresik vagy ha már több, mint két hete nem próbálták el kapni. Mindig a város különböző szegleteiben öl és kerüli a nagyobb feltűnést, de nem öli meg azokat, akik véletlenül meglátják… ez mind annyira értelmetlen volt számomra. Eddig azt hittem, hogy tudok gondolkodni az ellenség fejével, de nem. Azon kívül, hogy rájöttem, hogy a városban körbe-körbe halad sehová nem jutottam. Ráadásul ez sem segített sokat, hisz nem tudom pontosan ki volt az első áldozat.   
A nap már lassan nyugovóra tért, mikor kiléptem a fogadó melletti étteremből, ahol vacsoráztam. A meglepően nagy zsivajt már oda bent is hallottam, de amikor kiléptem és megláttam mi a lárma oka, teljesen ledöbbentem. Pár tucatnyi férfi csoportba verődve fémsisakokkal a fejükön és régi puskákkal a kezükben egymást kiabálták túl. Szemben velük állt Sevalstra, aki látszólag csitítani próbálta őket, azonban mikor meglátott felderült arccal mutatatott felém. Nem hittem el, hogy lehetnek ennyire ostobák, hogy nem képesek megérteni, semmi esélyük sincsen? Haragos gondolataim közt kelletlenül közelebb mentem az összeverődött csoporthoz.

\- Ez lenne, aki elkapja a szörnyeteget? – hallottam az egyik férfi öblös hangját. – Egyáltalán felnőtt vagy te már?

\- Ha nem tudná, illetlenség egy hölgyet a koráról kérdezni, de megnyugtatom, uram, már a 25-ön is bőven túl vagyok.

\- Ez nem jelent semmit! Akkor is csak egy nő maga! Mire menne annak a szörnyetegnek az emberfeletti erejével szemben? – kérdezte egy másik fiatalabb férfi

\- És maga mire menne? Egy vámpírral szemben mindegy, hogy az ember férfi-e vagy nő – válaszoltam ridegen, mire a torkán akadt a szó

\- Igaza van apám, kérem, hagyjuk őrá. Neki legalább megfelelő felszerelése van. – Ekkor láttam csak meg a tömegbe a reggeli fiút. Ő is puskát tartott a kezében, de látszott rajta, hogy csak kényszerből.

\- Mit képzelsz, fiú?! Hát máris elfelejtetted, hogy az a szörnyeteg megölte anyádat? – förmedt rá az apja.

\- Nem, de… neki ez a munkája biztos jobban tudja, hogy mit csinál. – Igazából most meglepődtem a fiún, azt hittem, hogy egy félénk kiskölyök, de most megemberelte magát, amin láthatólag az apja is meglepődött.

\- A fiának igaza van. Menjünk haza és bízzuk olyanra ezt, aki tudja, hogy mit csinál – szólalt meg mellettem Sevalstra.

\- Ha annyira tudja mit csinál, akkor jöjjön velünk és segítsen. De magával vagy maga nélkül mi megyünk, hisz mi vagyunk a gyászolok – mondta ismét a legelső férfi, mire mindenki hevesen bólogatott, kivéve a fiút.

\- Nem megyek, mert ez csak időpocsékolás. Odakint az erdőben, ráadásul sötétben, abszolút esélytelen a harc – mondtam határozottan.

\- Rendben akkor maradjon, de ha elkapjuk a szörnyet, akkor holnap már nem akarjuk itt látni magát! – mondta majd társaival együtt elindult az erdő felé, azonban a fiú itt maradt.

\- Hogy hívnak fiú? – kérdezte tőle Sevalstra.

\- Juan, Signore! – hajtott fejet engedelmesen.

\- Mi volt ez? A fogadóban azt mondták, hogy legutóbb négy napja voltak odakint – kérdeztem megbízómtól, hisz számomra értethetetlennek tűnt ez az egész.

\- Ahogy kérte Miss Sweary, beszéltem nekik magáról. Úgy gondolták, hogy a vámpír már eleve a közelben van, maga meg idecsalogatja. Nem akarták megvárni míg a vámpír betör a városba. Mellesleg ha itt van, nem számít mikor mennek üldözni, a vámpír mindig öl, vagyis ma is ölni fog…

\- Ezt eddig miért nem mondta?

\- Igazából a felismerés csak most jutott el hozzám – válaszolt bűnbánó arckifejezéssel.

\- Értem és mondja kiknek beszélt még rólam?

\- A kocsisnak, két utazó kereskedőnek és küldtem levelet pár római és genovai barátomnak.

\- Remek, folytassa kérem – kértem, mire bólintott majd visszament az egyik házba.

\- Mondja Miss Sweary, elfogja kapni? – szólalt meg Juan, aki eddig tisztes távolságban álldogált tőlünk.

\- Igen, ezt megígérhetem. Mellesleg hívj nyugodtan Johannanak.

\- Rendben! - mondta mosolyogva, majd már indult volna, de utána szóltam.

\- Várj Juan! Mondcsak, általában mikor szoktak visszajönni?

\- Hajnal előtt pár órával… miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva

\- Nem lényeges, menj haza! – mondtam neki, mire bólintott és elszaladt. Én még álltam ott a hidegben egy darabig, az eszem meg csak zakatolt a felismeréstől. Ha hajnaltájt vannak itt és a keresés rendszertelen, akkor valószínűleg már tudja, hogy itt vagyok, sőt ő is itt van. Ha csupán abból indulok ki, amit Juantól és Sevalstratól megtudtam, akkor alighanem én érdekesebb személy leszek, mint ezeknek a földműveseknek a családja. Tehát ma én vagyok a kiszemelt áldozat. Feltűnés mentesen körbenézetem magam körül. Semmi. Az utcák kihaltak, a házakban még égnek a lámpák, de ezeken kívül semmi mozgás. Óvatosan a tetőkön is végig vittem a tekintettemet, ugyanis a vámpíroknak szokásuk tetőkön közlekedni, de semmi nem volt ott. Vagyis szemmel nem láttam, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy itt van. Feltűnően és figyelemfelkeltően indultam el a fogadóig, még a hajamat is jobban szétráztam, hogy a szél tovavigye a szagomat. Akartam, hogy kövessen.  
Amikor visszaértem a szobámba kinyitottam az ablakot, pár percet nézelődtem csak úgy a semmibe, majd becsuktam az ablakot és elkezdem a lefekvéshez készülődni. Ha a városban van akkor ennyi idő és nyom bőven elég volt, hogy megtaláljon. A tervem egyszerű volt, magamhoz csalom, de várni fogom egy szép nagy karddal.  
A tervem remeknek tűnt, az ablak egy csöppnyit nyitva, épphogy csak a szagom kiszálljon, a kardom mellettem az ágyba, a pisztolyaim csőre töltve az ágy alatt. Már csak várnom kellett, hogy ő is megérkezzen, mert tudtam, hogy elfog jönni. Már órák óta vártam és vártam, de semmi mozgás nem volt és én tehetetlenül megadtam magam az álmoknak.

Nem tudom mennyit aludhattam, nagyon fáradt és nyúzott voltam, amikor visszakerültem éberebb állapotba. Emlékeztem, hogy mielőtt jobban magamhoz tértem volna egy pillanatra felébredtem, mert fázott a kezem. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem egy kicsit, mintha egy férfi állt volna az ágyamnál és a kezemet fogta. Nem láttam semmit, félálomba voltam és sötét is volt, de a vörös szempár már messziről is világított. A következő emlékem, hogy teljesen felriadok, mert álmomban eljutott a tudatomig, hogy mit láttam. Kapkodva néztem körbe, de nem láttam semmit. Azonban valami nem stimmelt a szobába. Végignéztem alaposabban és rájöttem mi a baj, a kardom ahelyett, hogy az ágyamban, mellettem lett volna ott volt az asztalomon és az éle véres volt. Magam mögé néztem a lepedőre és a hátam alatt az is véres volt. Így kell nekem, megérdemlem! Valószínűleg elaludtam és belefordultam az élébe. De a legaggasztóbb még is csak az volt, hogy a vámpíron kívül senki nem vehette el. Az ajtó zárva, az ablak meg 10 méter magasban volt.   
Tehát itt járt… Aro…

Órákat forgolódtam álomtalanul az incidens után az ágyba. Egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni, hogy lehettem ennyire figyelmetlen és béna. Nem példátlan, hogy akár napokat kellett ébren töltenem a vadászat sikere miatt, erre most pár óra után elalszom. Megengedhetetlen hibát követtem el, ami halálos is lehetett volna. Igazából nem értettem, hogy miért voltam még életben, ha rajtam múlik, akkor a vámpírnak egy megismételhetetlen lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy megöljön, de nem tette. Egyetlen logikus magyarázatnak az tűnt, hogy játszadozni akar, hogy csak felmérte a terepet. Ami azt jelenti, hogy mostantól nem a szokása szerint fog ölni vagy feltűnni… remélhetőleg akar annyira engem, hogy másokkal ne is foglalkozzon. Kétségek közt nyomott el az álom, de ennél a kétségnél volt bennem valami sokkal nagyobb. Most még jobban vágytam rá, hogy végre találkozzunk, még nagyobb volt a kíváncsiság, hisz soha nem találkoztam még hozzá hasonló vámpírral. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékeztem, az a mély, vörös szempár volt, ami még álmomba is kísértett


	3. Macska-egér játék

Másnap reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki hangosan dörömböl az ajtómon és folyamatosan az én nevemet üvölti. Amint kissé magamhoz tértem és rendesen tudtam érzékelni a külvilágot, már könnyen felismertem Juan sürgető hangját.  
\- Johanna! Johanna! Kérlek, ébredj fel! – verte még jobban az ajtót. A szorongás elemi erővel tört rám, mert sejtettem, hogy mit akar. Sohasem fogattam valami jól mások halálhírét, bár ez kívül nem látszott. Az évek során annyira hozzászoktam már a halál jelenlétéhez, hogy kifejezés nélkül tudjam végig hallgatni a rossz hírt vagy épp végig ülni egy temetést. Lassan, nyúzottan keltem fel és nyúltam volna a selyemköntösömért, de az nem ott volt ahol hagytam, ledobva a bőröndömre, hanem szépen leterítve egy székre feküdt. Egyértelmű volt számomra, hogy ki tette át, ahogy az is, hogy amint lehet mindent jó alaposan át kell néznem és rendesen végig gondolni az éjszaka eseményeit.  
\- Johanna! Jo- - kiáltott volna újra, de közben kinyitottam az ajtót. Ziháltan, a tegnapi ruhájában állt a küszöbön.  
\- Ki halt meg? – kérdeztem a tőlem telhető legérzéketlenebb hangon.  
\- Senki! Épp ezt akartam elmondani! Signore Sevalstra küldött, hogy mondjam el, hogy ma reggel szeretne Önnel reggelizni – mondta örömittas hangon, miközben tekintette néha-néha elkalandozott mögöttem. Amint hátra pillantottam, rögtön tudtam, mi kötötte le a figyelmét. Az ajtóval szemben pont az asztal volt, amin a kardom volt.  
\- Esetleg… Esetleg megnézhetem a felszerelését? – kérdezte félénken a fiú, mire kicsit lassan, beletörődően feleltem.  
\- Persze, gyere! – invitáltam beljebb, majd becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Juan nem tétlenkedett sokat, a szobára csak pár pillantást vetett, utána viszont a kardot vette szemügyre. Határozottan emlékeztetett az ekkori önmagamra. Én is ennyire lelkesedtem az új fegyverekért, amiket a tanítóm saját kezűleg kovácsolt a legnemesebb ezüstből és acélból. Ez a kard is egy volt azok közül, tulajdonképpen ez az utolsó, amit csinált. De ennek már több, mint 10 éve, azonban a gyász még mindig nem enged. Gyakran ébredtem már arra, hogy álmomban sírtam, mert a múlt kísértett.  
\- Miért véres? – kérdezte kizökkentve engem Juan. – Mégis elment vadászni? Elkapta? Azért nem halt meg senki? – kérdezte egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel és egyre nagyobb reménnyel, talán még egy kicsi örömmel is.  
\- Nem, Juan, nem kaptam el. Még mindig él – válaszoltam keserűen.  
\- Ó, az kár, de majd a következő vadászaton! – mosolygott rám biztatóan.  
\- Félre érted, nem mentem tegnap vadászni. A vámpír jött ide. És a kardon az az én vérem… - mondtam kedvtelenül.  
\- Itt járt… és maga… – látszott a fiú arcán, hogy keresi a szavakat, de nem találja. Csalódott, azt hitte, valami csodahős vagyok, akinek gyerekjáték elkapni. Hitt bennem, annyira, hogy még az apjának is ellent mondott. Na igen, ilyen a vadászok élete. Az a pár alkalommal, amikor a társadalom nem vett meg, hanem segítséget remél, akkor is ki kell ábrándítani őket, hogy a vadászok sem többek egy embernél.   
\- Legközelebb elkapom! De most menj! – mondtam neki még mielőtt rosszabb lesz a helyzet. Azonban még mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát még egyszer hátra fordult.  
\- Én is szeretnék vadász lenni! – jelentette ki bátortalanul. Akaratlanul is megmosolyogtam a kijelentését. Ez a gyermek egyáltalán nem volt egy vadász alkat. Bátortalan volt, az elszántság is hiányzott belőle, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire túlkoros volt. Én ennyi idős koromba már vadásztam, ha nem is egyedül, de vadásztam.  
\- Nem való az neked! Örülj annak, hogy volt gyermekkorod, hogy van szerető családod és hogy kedved szerint tiéd a világ, az lehetsz, aki akarsz. Örülj, hogy van lehetőséged – mondtam neki teljesen őszintén, mert nekem nem volt lehetőségem, senki meg nem kérdezte, hogy mit akarok. Láttam Juan arcán, hogy vissza akar vágni, de csendre intettem. – Most menj! És, ami itt történt az legyen a mi titkunk! – haloványan mosolygott egyet, majd elrohant becsapva az ajtót. 

Ismét magamra maradtam a szinte üres, rideg szobában. Gyorsan kifújtam magam, fejben rendeztem ezt a beszélgetést, majd újult erővel kezdtem tüzetesen átvizsgálni a szobát. Nem volt nagy helység mégis bő egy óra ráment a kutatásra, amibe annyira belemerültem, hogy még átöltözni is elfelejtettem. Szóval ott álltam a kis szoba közepén egy köntösben és már majdnem csalódottan állapítottam meg, hogy máshoz nem nyúlt hozzá. A ruháim a bőröndbe, a térképek és a papírok az hiánytalanul asztalon, még a hajszálam az ágyalatti pisztolyokon is a helyén van. Igazából nem is tudom minek örültem volna jobban. Ha találtam volna valamit, akkor még több információm lenne róla, de mivel nem találtam semmit ugyanott vagyok, ahol eddig, de legalább a felszerelésem megvan sértetlenül.  
Már megint egy olyan szituáció, amivel nem tudok mit kezdeni. Először remek alkalma volt rá, hogy megöljön, de nem tette. Ugyanekkor remek lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy tönkre tegye a felszerelésemet, hogy ellopja vagy bármi más, de nem tette. Egyáltalán nem akartam belegondolni, de teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha felsőbbrendűnek érezné magát, mintha nem tekintene ellenfélnek. De látta a fegyvereimet, mostanra már biztos tud róla, milyen vadászatokat csináltam végig és mégis. Valahol ott motoszkált bennem az érzés, hogy elrontottam valamit és mégsem nálam van az információ előnye. Azonban akárhogy is próbáltam nem tudtam rájönni. Minden jel szerint ő tud annyit rólam, hogy megengedje magának, hogy semmibe vesz, mégis nem találtam semmit, ami elárulhatott. Sevalstranak nem mondtam annyit, hogy az engem veszélybe sodorjon, nem beszéltem még a vámpírral, így én sem szólhattam el magam. Éjszaka… éjszaka nem történt semmi sem.  
Egyre jobban kezdem érezni, hogy mennyire nehéz ez a küldetés. Ez a vámpír határozottan okos volt, leleményes és tudta, hogy hogyan hajtsa a saját malmára a vizet. Új tervet kellett ki tervelnem, még hozzá gyorsan, hisz holnap után karácsony van és megígértem, hogy békességben tölthetik a karácsonyt. Bizonytalansággal telve mentem be az étterembe, ahol Sevalstra várt rám.  
Csinos, kis étterem volt, ami a régebbi évtizedek hangulatát idézte. A falon végig faburkolat, az asztalok ízlésesen visszafogott kovácsolt vasból voltak, ahogyan a székek keretei is. Nem voltak sokan, csak pár ember volt bent, akik bár hangosan köszöntem csak egy gyanús pillantással feleltek és utána ügyet sem vettetek rám. Lassan kezdték el elfogadni, hogy itt vagyok, de nagyon jól tudtam, hogy nekem nincs helyem köztük és soha nem is lesz. Lemondóan sóhajtottam, majd alaposabban körbe néztem. Megbízom egy félre esőbb asztalnál ült egy másik férfi társaságában és csak fél vállról intve jelezte, hogy menjek oda.  
\- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem mikor oda értem  
\- Jó reggelt! Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam Signore Francesscot! – mutatott be minket egymásnak. Fiatal férfi volt, körülbelül egyidős velem. Elegáns öltönyt viselt, bár messze volt Sevalstratól. Barna haja kissé kócosan lógott arcába, ami még jobban ellensúlyozta az öltöny keltette előkelőséget.  
\- Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem! – nyújtott kezet, amit el is fogadtam, majd leültem közéjük. – Engedje meg kisasszony, hogy megjegyezzem, nagyon meglepő számomra, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű szépség ilyen munkát végez.  
\- Nos, ki mihez ért! – feleltem egy kényszer mosoly társaságában. Ebből a pár mondatából is már messze ki tűnt, hogy tipikusan az a fajta férfi, aki bár körítve, de minden nőnek csapja szelet.  
\- Őszintén szólva, eddig szerencsére egyik közeli hozzátartozómat sem támadta meg egy ilyen szörnyeteg sem. Meg kell valljam nem is nagyon hittem a létezésükbe! – nevetett rám, azonban mosolya hamis volt. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy mit látok benne, a hamisságot, a kétszínűséget, a csöpögőséget vagy bármi más negatívat, de határozottan ott volt.  
\- Adjon hálát Istennek, és menjen innen, még mielőtt maga lenne a következő! – adtam neki a tanácsot, mire szeme haragosan megcsillant. Nem tudtam pontosan ki volt ez az ember, hogy került ide, mi köze a vámpírokhoz, de egy valamiben biztos voltam. Erről a férfiről leírt, hogy hóbortos babonának tartja a vámpírok létezését a vámpírvadászokat meg egyenesen megveti. Ismerem az e fajtákat, nagyon is jól. Tipikusan azok, akik a különböző tudományok pártján állnak, hirdetik, hogy a világ kiszámítható és eközben megvettnek minden régi dolgot. Természetesen van igazság abban, amit képviselnek, ahogy az is nyilvánvaló tény, hogy vámpírok léteznek és gyilkolnak is. A szkepticizmusuk kiirtja a népből azt az igen egyszerű dolgot, hogy higgyenek a sötétség erőiben, mert ha már hisznek, akkor nagyobb eséllyel védik meg magukat. Az ilyen, magukat felvilágosultnak nevezők vetik meg legjobban az olyanokat, mint én. Úgy bánnak velünk, mint holmi utolsó koldussal, és ha véletlenül netalántán szükségük lenne ránk, akkor is a legnagyobb titokban kell eljárnunk és a megbízás után minden ott folytatódik, ahol abba maradt. Továbbra is tagadják a vámpírok létezését, és miért? Mert ez a divat!  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnom kellene… - hangjából csöpögött a gúny és én is kezdtem elveszíteni a hidegvéremet.   
\- Mert mi fogja megvédeni magát? Az eszméi? Hogy kiszámolja, milyen gyorsan fut egy ló? – vágtam vissza gúnyosan. Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Sevalstra közbe akart szólni, de nem tudott. Az étteremben is minden szem megvetéssel rám szegeződött, és már a pincér is elindult az asztal felé, hogy rendet tegyen.  
\- Nem értem, kisasszony, mire akar kilyukadni! – mondta megjátszott ártatlansággal, de szeméből ordított a lenézés.  
\- Ismerem a magafajtáját! Nagyban hirdetik, hogy a vadászok elmebajosok, amiért téveszméket kergetnek, aztán meg miután egy vámpír megölte valamelyiküket könyörögve jönnek hozzánk. Mi naivan segítünk, és mi a hála? A megvetés ott folytatódik, ahol abba maradt! – hangom veszélyesen halk volt, Sevalstra is alig hallotta, de jól láttam, hogy mindkettő nyel egyet. Nem hiába, nekem vámpírokat kell tudnom megfélemlíteni, két ilyen anyámasszony katonája már semmiség.  
\- Kisasszony, kérem! A többi vendég panaszkodik, a zaj miatt. Ha nem fogyaszt, kérem távozzon! – mondta nekem a jól megtermett pincér. Nyilván engem küldtek el, hisz én voltam a nem kívánatos vendég, vagyis jobban meggondolva a kényszer vendég. Sajnos már az egyszerű köznép is kezdi át venni ezeket az eszméket. Megfeledkeznek az áldozatokról, akiket legyilkoltak, kitagadják a vadászokat, a jósokat és mindenkit akik „természetfelettivel” foglalkoznak. Megállíthatatlanul egy új világ születik, amibe a vámpírok át tudnak osonni, de a vadászok nem. Ha nem olvadnak be, az új rend, az új társadalom elemészti őket. Valóban, nagy rá az esély, hogy ez életem utolsó küldetése. De nem azért, mert meghalnék, hanem, mert a világ változik, így nekem is változnom kell.

Dühöngve mentem ki az étteremből a friss levegőre. A hóval borított Aosta valóban gyönyörű volt, de ezek az emberek elcsúfították. A város szépsége összeférhetetlen volt evvel a mentalitással. Ennek a városnak a legidősebb épületei már több, mint 2000 évesek és mégis itt állnak, szinte megrendíthetetlenül, miközben a lakói eszméi, felfogásai, nemzetiségei folyamatosan változnak. Összeegyeztethetetlen…  
Mély sóhajtás kíséretében indultam el a város széle felé, onnan pedig a közeli tóhoz. Valószínűleg itt ölte meg az első áldozatát, egy húszon éves nőt, miközben az vizet merített. Nem csúfította el a testet és a kelleténél több sebet sem ejtett, nem törte el a kezét, sem a nyakát, sem a többi csontját. Pedig nem egy vámpírnak szokása ez, vagy ép önkontroljuk hiánya. Mint eddig már sokszor, most is megjegyeztem magamba, hogy ez a vámpír más. Okosabb, leleményesebb, kétszínűbb… kifinomultabb. Magam is megmosolyogtam ezt a gondolatomat, nevetséges, hogy ennyire lenyűgözött volna. Bár az egész életem erről szólt, semmi másról, érdekességet már csak ebben találtam. De a neve, Aro, éreztem, hogy ott van az emlékeim között, hogy hol halottam, de egyszerűen sehogy sem tudtam megragadni a pillanatot.  
A friss levegő határozottan jót tett, dühöm csillapodott és koncentrálni is tudtam már. Elmerengve sétáltam a fák között, csodálva a havas tájat, a hófehér avart. Annyira belemerültem a táj szépségeibe, hogy el is felejtettem, mikor kell letérni a keskeny, kis ösvényről, amin eddig haladtam.  
Kutatva pillantottam körbe, hátha meglátom valahol csillanni a jeget, de nem láttam semmit. Mindenütt csak a fehér avar és azt megszakítva össze-vissza a barna fatörzsek. Már háromszor fordultam körbe, mikor az egyik fordulás közben a szemem sarkából észrevettem valamit. Nem fordultam azonnal oda, mert ha az volt, amire gondoltam, akkor megfontoltabbnak kellett lennem. Gondolatban végig futottam a tervemen. Gyors pördülés közben előveszem a pisztolyom és ki eresztem arra a célpontra az egész tárat, remélve, hogy nálam a meglepetés előnye.  
Gyorsan cselekedtem, sőt magamat is megleptem, hogy mennyire gyors voltam, ahhoz képest, hogy hóban állok. Már megtettem majdnem a teljes félfordulatot, már célra emeltem a pisztolyt, mi több láttam is a célt. Ott állt előttem a fák között kb. 50 méterre sötétarany-fehéres öltözékbe, de csak állt ott. Én viszont nem totojáztam, amint célra tartottam, meghúztam a ravaszt egyszer… kétszer… háromszor…

Három lövés kellett, hogy feleszméljek a pisztoly nincs megtöltve, és így nem is lőtt. Agyam hevesen zakatolt, hogy mikor szedtem ki azokat a golyókat, amiket este bekészítettem. A felismerés villámcsapásként ért. Elvétettem életem legsúlyosabb hibáját, azt hittem nem találta meg a pisztolyaimat, mert még a hajszálam is rajtuk volt, amiket mindig rájuk rakok ellenőrzés miatt. Így nem ellenőriztem a tárat… Kétségbeesett arccal pillantottam fel a vámpírra, de az még mindig csak ott állt. Bár elég messze volt, gúnyos mosolyát még innen is láttam. De nem értettem honnan tudta, hogy nem veszem észre? A merengésre nem ez volt a legjobb idő, egyik eddig hátratett kezét most felemelte és lassan kinyitotta ökölbe szorított kezét. A méregdrága, egyedi, nemesacél golyóim tehetetlenül hullottak a hóba, miközben a tolvaj szemtelenül mosolygott továbbra is.  
Gondolkozás nélkül hajítottam el két, immár használhatatlan pisztolyomat a hóba és kaptam elő a kardomat. Azonban felesleges volt. A vámpír hátrált pár lépést, majd megfordult és indulni akart.  
\- Várj! Aro! – neve hallatára, arcán kíváncsisággal fordult vissza a vámpír. Visszahallva a hangomat, inkább tűnt kétségbeesettnek, mint eltökéltnek. Nem is tudom mi üthetett belém. Örültem volna, hogy menni akar, és hibám nem végződik halállal, de nem, nekem marasztalnom kellett! Nem is tudtam mit akarok igazán, emiatt hangom is a torkomon akadt.  
\- Súlyos hiba, kicsi lány! – szólalt meg végül. Hangja kellemes, szórakozott volt, szinte csengő, mégis volt benne valami, amitől hátborzongató lett. Hangsúlya azonban nem volt sem rosszindulatú, sem ölésre készülő, sem lenéző. Tényszerűen közölte, mint egy tanácsot. Miután kimondta, egy mosoly után megfordult és utána már nyoma sem volt.  
Ledermedve rogytam a hóba. Tudtam, hogy nem szabadna, hisz még biztos, hogy itt van, de nem tehettem róla. A halálfélelem nagyúrként hatalmasodott el rajtam és döntött le a lábamról. Soha életemben nem voltam ennyire kiszolgáltatott helyzetben nemhogy egy vámpír még egy ember előtt sem. Igaz voltam már ennél sokkal nagyobb kutyaszorítóban, sokkal tehetetlenebbül, de mégis… soha nem éreztem ilyen közel magamhoz a halált. 

Még mindig a hóban térdeltem és éreztem, ahogy nadrágom átázik a hideg hótól. De nem foglalkoztam vele, a lelkemben lévő feszültség nem akart csitulni. Az izgalom és a félelem keltette szorítás még mindig ott volt. Nem engedett, majd végül le is győzött. Rongybabaként terültem el az érintetlen hóban. Már az sem érdekelt mennyire hideg, vagy, hogy az avar mennyire szúrja az oldalamat. Csak feküdtem ott kiterülve a fehérségben. Barna hosszúkabátom gyűrődve feküdt alattam, míg egyik kezemben kardomat tartottam erőtlenül.

Több hibát nem engedhettem meg magamnak. Ha a halál lett volna a célom, akkor tökéletes úton haladtam, de nem volt az… Sokszor gondoltam már arra mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne csak úgy hátat fordítani ennek az életmódnak, a vadászatnak. Azonban akárhányszor próbáltam, mindig rá kellett jönnöm, hogy csak egy kiút van innen: a halál. Meghalni pedig nem akartam, bár jelen helyzetben csodálkoztam rajta, hogy hogyhogy túléltem? Miért tette a vámpír azt, amit tett? Tényleg ennyire játszadozna?  
Igaz sok volt a megválaszolatlan kérdés, de ez az incidens után legalább egy kérdésre választ kaptam. Eddig azt hittem, hogy Sevalstra és a falusiak miatt nálam az információ előnye, de ez nem igaz. Nem tudtam, hogy hogyan, de ez az előny az övé volt.  
Ahogy kezdem végig gondolni a fennálló helyzetet, összesíteni magamban, hogy miket tudok és mik a kérdéses dolgok, a félelmem úgy kezdet csitulni és átalakulni valami mássá. Először nem tudtam mivé, de ahogy erősödött felismertem. A vámpír igaz megnyerte ezt a csatát, de emiatt nem fogok meghátrálni, a háború még csak most kezdődött és én már alig vártam a revanst. Igen, halálfélelmem immár a semmié volt és már csak a vágy maradt, hogy harcolhassak ellene. Elszántságomba most valami más is belekerült. Eddig, ha elszántam magam, akkor azt másokért tettem, az emberiségért, hogy őket megóvjam, mert ezt tartottam helyesnek. De most, először érzem, hogy nem azért akarok vadászni, mert ez a dolgom, hanem, mert én magam akarom megméretni magam. Ezt az érzésemet erősítette mind a vámpír különlegessége, mint az emberek hozzáállása.  
Belém nevelték, hogy van a jó és a rossz, az ember és a vámpír, a szörny, ami nem több, mint levadászni való préda. Belém égett egy értékrend, ami most összedőlni látszott. A vámpír nem csak „préda”, hanem „ellenfél” is, az emberek nem csak a megvédeni való „ártatlanok”, hanem a rideg, könyörtelen „társadalom”.  
Igen, ez volt az, ami miatt már Aostába való érkezés sem volt zökkenőmentes. Lyonban, egy kis gótikus templomban ültem és hallgattam a papot, aki épp a Bibliából olvasott fel. Akkor is ezen gondolkodtam és akkor is ugyanerre jutottam, de valamiért elvesződött a fejemben ez a gondolat.

Lehunytam a szemem és engedtem, hogy a félelem utolsó cseppje is távozzon, helyére pedig egy ismerős még is újfajta elszántság kerüljön… Csend volt, néma csend, mintha az erdő is csak rám várna. Éreztem magam alatt a még mindig szörnyen hideg havat és azt is, ahogy sikerül kizárni azt az elmémből. Teljes csend és nyugalom… Kezem újult erővel kulcsolódott rá a kardomra és szemeim hirtelen pattantak fel. Igen, le fogom vadászni a vámpírt, de nem az emberekért, hanem magamért. 

Gyorsan pattantam fel a földről, majd többnyire leráztam a havat magamról. Körülnéztem még egyszer, azonban most nem láttam semmit, mégis éreztem, hogy a közelben van. Tudomást sem véve rólam indultam el visszafelé a városba, miközben azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mennyi idő telhetett el.  
Mikor beértem a város közepére, a vásártérre, már határozottan sejtettem, hogy nem csak fél-egy órát voltam távol. Többen is megbámultak, kétségbeesett arccal nézetek rajtam végig, amit sehogy sem tudtam hová tenni. Az emberek többsége kisebb csoportba verődve sugdolódzott és többen is az északi város felé vették az irányt. Épp az embereket figyeltem, mikor meghallottam a jól ismert hangot, amint a nevemet kiabálja.  
\- Johanna! Johanna! – Juan sietősen futott kétségbeesve felém. Amint közelebb ért láttam az arcán, hogy sírt. Szemei vörösek voltak és meg volt duzzadva, megszáradt könnyei pedig az arcára fagytak.   
\- Mi történt? – kérdeztem óvatosan.  
\- Itt volt! Itt! Többen is látták! És megölte a patikus feleségét és lányát! – mondta sírva a fiú.  
\- Hol vannak a testek?  
\- Signore Sevalstra a patikus házában vigyáz, hogy ne nyúljanak semmihez, magát várja – hangja zavarodott volt, és akaratlanul is feltűnt, hogy megint magáz.  
\- Mutasd az utat! – mondtam neki, mire bólintott és futásnak eredt, én meg utána. Szóval nagyban akar játszani. Kijátszott egy kártyát és most rajtam a sor, hogy üssem, mint egy játékban, méregetjük már egymást mióta idejöttem. Így már minden stimmelt, a reakciómra kíváncsi, hogy hogyan lépek.  
\- Johanna, miért havas a kabátja? – kérdezte futás közben. Egész jól bírta a futást, rendes tempót tartott és még beszélni is volt levegője.  
\- Odakint az erdőben én is találkoztam vele, de elmenekült – láttam a szemén, hogy egy kicsit felcsillant, de azon nyomban el is veszett.  
\- De nem sérült meg súlyosan… - mondta csüggedten, már ha lehetett zihálás mellett csüggedten beszélni.  
\- Egy vámpírt vagy megölsz, vagy nem. Nincs olyan, hogy megsebesíted. Nagyon gyorsan regenerálódnak – feleltem száraz hangon. Több szó nem esett köztünk, ahogy keresztülfutottunk a város főutcáján. Közeledve a célunkhoz az emberek száma is jelentősen gyarapodott, a fél város már idecsődült. Ekkora tömegben akaratlanul is meghallottam egy pár ellenem irányuló kijelentést és megszólalást. Többek közt a „Hol volt?”, „Miért nem volt itt?”, „Ha fele annyira jó lenne, mint mondják, akkor már rég levadászta volna!”. A közvélemény már erősen ellenem irányult, azonban én nem vettem magamra, már nem. Már csak egy kérdés foglalkoztatott: Vajon itt van még?  
Egyszerű, kicsi, fa alapú épület volt az, amelyiknél Juannal megálltunk. Rendes, kis tömeg gyűlt a ház köré, akik annyira közre fogták azt, hogy szinte lehetetlen volt megközelíteni. Az emberek egymást lökdösték, hogy lássanak valamit, hogy új információkat szerezzenek. Én személy szerint jó hangulatomban sem viseltem jó szemmel az ilyeneket, főleg nem most. Amíg Juan eredménytelenül próbált utat törni, én egyszerűen megoldva a problémát, előrántottam a kardomat és az előttem álló férfi hátához illesztettem.  
\- El az utamból! – mondtam érzéketlen hangon. A várt hatás nem maradt el, a férfi halálra rémült arccal tuszkolta magát arrébb és vele együtt az egész tömeg utat nyitott nekem. Kényelmesen sétáltam előre és mentem be a házba, miközben megmondtam Juannak, hogy inkább menjen haza.  
Az épület belülről sem volt fényűzőbb, mint kívülről. A bejárati ajtó egy szűkös, sötét előszobaszerűségbe nyílt, ahol nem kellőnél több holmi aligha volt megtalálható. Egy kisebb asztal, körülötte székek, kandalló és egy könyvespolc, ami előtt egy fotel állt. Egy férfi ült benne, fejét a kezébe hajtotta és keservesen zokogott. Akár mennyire is tudom néha utálni az embereket és akár mennyire is vannak hibáik, akkor is, szívszaggató tud lenni egy ilyen ember, aki egy napon vesztette el mindenét egy nappal karácsony előtt. Tehetetlenül álltam meg tisztes távolságba tőle és csak figyeltem, ahogy könnyei a padlót áztatják és, ahogy egyre csak ismételgeti, hogy „Miért?”.  
Még mielőtt teljesen elérzékenyültem volna, Sevalstra jött ki az egyik szobából, azonban a férfi őt sem vette észre vagy nem is figyelt rá. Megbízóm rögtön felém jött szomorú arckifejezéssel.  
\- Jó barátom volt az asszony, a lánya pedig egyenesen egy tündér volt – mondta lehangoltan mikor odaért hozzám. Hangja a férj miatt halk volt, én magam is alig hallottam, még is szavai tisztán csengettek a fülemben.  
\- Részvétem! – válaszoltam ugyanolyan halkan, azonban nem néztem a szemébe, csak a síró férfit néztem még mindig.  
\- Hallottam, hogy kiment a tóhoz. Talált valamit? – váltott témát.  
\- Találkoztam vele… okos és ravasz ezért játszik – válaszoltam miközben fejemmel az ajtó felé intettem ahonnan Sevalstra is kijött. Ő csak bólintott és bementünk a szobába. A két test érintetlenül, alvadt vérben feküdve terült el a padlón, szinte egymás mellett. Mellettük pedig egy fehérköpenyes idősebb ember állt, valószínűleg az orvos szakértő. Mialatt közelebb mentem és alaposabban megnéztem a testeket folytattam, immár hangosabban, azt, amit kint elkezdtem. - Én lettem a célpont és most felméri a képességeimet, kíváncsi, hogy hogyan fogadom, hogyan reagálok.  
\- De akkor most is itt van! – jött rá Sevalstra a lényegre. Én csak bólintottam és közben oda sem figyeltem. – Szólni kell az embereknek!  
\- Nem. Egyelőre most csak figyel, ha figyelmeztetnénk a várost, kitörne a pánik és akkor biztos, hogy előjönne. Azt meg nem akarjuk, ugye? – immár rá néztem, mire határozatlanul bólintott. – Mellesleg, biztos vagyok benne, hogy már legalább három napja itt van és nem is hagyta el a város környékét.  
\- Miért ilyen biztos? – kérdezte megbízóm értetlenül.  
\- Tegnap éjszaka is ott volt a fogadóban, a szobámban, ma is kint az erdőben és itt a városban. Azonban maga csak az érkezésem másnapján kezdte híresztelni, hogy itt vagyok.  
\- De ez mit jelent?  
\- Azt, hogy beolvadt közénk és tud mindent – mondta hallgatagon az eddig hallgató orvos. – Elnézést a nevem Carlo Vitreesla, a helyi orvos – mutatkozott be egy fejbiccentéssel.   
\- Örvendek! Igen, valószínűleg tudta, hogy jövök.  
\- De, hogy szerezte meg ezt az információt? A saját anyámnak sem mondta el, hogy vadászt bérelek! – fakadt ki Sevalstra.  
\- Nem tudom… - álltam fel az eddigi, guggoló helyzetemből. – Nincsenek eltörve a csontjaik, nincs kicsavarva a nyakuk és nincsenek további zúzódások a nyakukon. Kétségkívül ez ő!  
\- Nem értem! Most mit tesz? Holnap… - kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni, mert kimentem a szobából. A férfi kint már nem zokogott, hanem üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé. Valami és valami mély gyűlölet sugárzott belőle, végtelen szomorúság és elveszettség. Mintha evvel elvesztette volna a helyét a világban. Evvel végleg eldöntöttem mit teszek. A városlakók csak hátráltatnak és feszülté tettek, olyan helyre kellett mennem, ahol önmagam lehetek.  
\- Várjon! Most mit csinál? Van terve? – ért utol a szoba közepén.  
\- Megígértem, hogy a karácsony békeségbe lesz és ehhez is tartom magam. Vennék magától egy jó lovat, nem, nem is jót, a legjobbat!   
\- Minek? Kimegy levadászni?  
\- Elindulok délnek, akkor követni fog és messze innen befejezem ezt a vadászatot, aztán a fejét visszahozom, így békességbe tölthetik az ünnepeket.  
\- Na de!? Még ha követni is fogja, mi lesz a bőröndjeivel?  
\- Emiatt ne aggódjon, ismerek valakit a városban, aki szívesen vigyáz a felszerelésemre! – mosolyogtam Sevalstrara, mire az beletörődően sóhajtott egyet. Na igen, ez lesz a legjobb, ha odakint vagyok, akkor nem kell a városiak miatt aggódnom és nem kell őket is bele számolni a terveimbe. Sokkal hatékonyabb tudok így vadászni. Odakint nem tud logikázgatni, játszadozni, mert nem lesz kivel. Csak ketten, ahol már nincs több macska-egér játék


	4. Vadászat a véksőkig

Hosszú időbe telt, míg elmagyaráztam Sevalstranak, hogy miért tettem ezt. Bár nem hittem, hogy igazán megértett, azonban be kellett vallanom, hogy magamat is nehezen értettem. Eddig erősen hittem, hogy mindenki úgy és ott él ahová született és képtelen megtagadni önmagát. Hittem, hogy ez rám is igaz, de tévedtem. Ahogy az elmúlt 3 napban viselkedtem, az teljesen ellentéte volt, az eszméimnek, a hitemnek és a racionális gondolkodásnak. Eddig is egyedül dolgoztam, de lelkemben mindig ott volt, hogy az emberek bíznak bennem számítanak rám. De most nem. A társadalom elutasít, hát én is elutasítom őket. A vámpírok körül forog az életem, így az egyetlen dolgot csinálom, amivel még bizonyíthatom magamnak, hogy létezem. Szemtől szembe, egyedül megyek a vámpírhoz.  
Bőven délutánra járhatott az idő, amikor megálltam Juanék háza előtt. Már mindent elintéztem, egy barna, bőr, közepes táskába összepakoltam mindent, ami az útra kelhetett. Egy váltás ruha, egy kisebb sátor, rengeteg kis csecse-becse és legfőképp a felszerelésem fontosabb részei, ami a négy pisztolyomból, azok összes golyóiból, kardomból és különböző késekből állt. Sevalstratól megvettem a legjobb lovát, egy gyönyörű, sötétbarna csődört. Lidérc volt a neve és roppant okos jószág volt, közel se olyan, mint amik a postakocsit húzták. Amikor kifizettem a ló árát, ami igen csak búsás volt, meglepődtem megbízómon, a bérem felét előre odaadta és bűnbánóan bocsánatot kért a saját és a város viselkedéséért.  
Így tehát, indulásra készen álltam az ajtó előtt, bízva, hogy a fiú nyitja ki az ajtót.  
\- Johanna! – derült fel a még mindig szomorú arca, mikor ajtót nyitott.  
\- Szervusz Juan! Beszélni szeretnék veled – mondtam és fejemmel a házuk melletti kis fához intettem, hogy jöjjön velem. Nem habozott, becsukta az ajtót és követett.  
\- Mi a baj Johanna? – kérdezte, mikor a fához értünk és meglátta a két bőröndömet.  
\- Bízhatok benned?  
\- Igen! – nem válaszolt rögtön, de utána arca elszánt lett és határozottan bólintott. Ez a kölyök, bár nem született avval a képességgel, hogy legyen esélye a vámpírokkal szemben, mégis a szíve a helyén volt hozzá. Lehet, hogy ő lesz a következő generáció új vadásza? Az új nemzedéké ahol a vadászat már tanulható? Ki tudja, lehetséges.  
\- Még ma el hagyom a várost, de nem kell aggódnod én kellek neki, követni fog, ti biztonságba lesztek – kezdetem színtelen hangon.  
\- Johanna! Te mondtad, hogy oda kint nincs esély ellene! – válaszolt zavartan.  
\- Igen, de hidd el meg tudom oldani a helyzetet. Azonban mivel lóval megyek egyedül, a felszerelésem nagy részét itt kell hagynom, kell valaki, aki megőrzi nekem – folytattam, miközben jelentőség teljesen rá néztem, mire újra felcsillant a szeme.  
\- Vigyázni fogok rá, akár örökké is! Jobban fogom óvni, mint a szemem fényét! – mondta izgatottan, amit én csak megmosolyogtam, majd átadtam neki a két táskát.  
\- Azonban, ne tudhat róla senki sem, nem tudhat róla senki sem és legfőképp nem találhatja meg senki sem!  
\- Nem fogja! Van egy biztos kis bunkerem nem messze innen! Apám sem tud róla! – mondta, akár egy elszánt katona.  
\- Rendben van. Nos, akkor a viszontlátásra! – mondtam elindultam vissza a lovamhoz, de Juan hangja megállított.  
\- Te egy nagyszerű ember vagy és… vigyázz magadra Johanna! – mondta búcsúzóul szinte könnyezve.  
\- Te meg remek férfi leszel! – viszonoztam a bókot mosolyogva, majd folytattam az utamat. Bár hátat fordítottam már neki, még mindig éreztem, hogy ott áll és engem bámul. Furcsa, olyan volt, mintha azt mondtam volna neki és Sevalstranak is, hogy soha többet nem jövök vissza. Igaz nem pár napról van szó, de nem is örökké. Kellemetlen és keserű érzésekkel ültem fel a lóra. Bár csak három napot töltöttem itt és a hangulat is meglehetősen negatív volt, még is valamilyen szinten szomorúvá tesz, hogy itt kell hagynom ezt a csodás várost.  
Lassan ügetve mentem ki a városból, jól megnézve minden házat, minden tornyot, minden épületet. A kis, új építésű városházát, a városhoz túl nagy régi templomot, az omladozó falú fogadót, ahol megszálltam és a középkori bástyát, ami egyedül árválkodott a város szélén. Fejembe véstem minden egyes arcot. Az értetlen kisgyerekét, aki nem tudja mi folyik itt és csak a karácsonyra vár. A zavaros tekintetű ifjakét, akik nem tudják eldönteni, hogy apáik mellett álljanak-e vagy sem. Az elítélő felnőtt generáció arcát, akiket bekebelezett a felvilágosodás álcája. És végül a beletörődő öreg emberek arcát, akik bölcs szemekkel néznek végig a fiatalabb nemzedékeken. A határnál még egy utolsó pillantásra visszafordultam, majd neki vágtam délnek.

Lidérc valóban nagyszerű ló volt, hihetetlen gyorsasággal futott és a légzés tempója is tökéletes volt. Tényleg megérte az árát. Szinte akadály nélkül vágtatott végig a havas talajon és az sem nehezítette a dolgát, amikor pár mérföld után letértünk az ősvényről a szűz hóba. Ott is ugyanolyan gyorsasággal futott keresztül az erdőn. A köpeny csuklyája már régen lesett a fejemről, így most a sebesség szabadon játszadozott hosszú barna hajammal. Arcom már rég lefagyott, sem az orromat, sem a számat nem éreztem. Csak arra figyeltem, ahogy a fák egyre jobban suhannak el mellettem, és próbáltam kiszűrni más mozgásokat, de nem volt semmi.  
Úti célom nem igen volt, csak vágtattam délnek a sűrű erdőn át. Megpróbáltam minél messzebb jutni még az éj leszállta előtt, minél távolabb csalni a vámpírt a várostól. De a kétely egyre nagyobb lett bennem, biztos, hogy követ? Alkonyat tájt az aggály olyannyira elhatalmasodott rajtam, hogy annak ellenére, hogy tudtam volna még menni, letáboroztam egy tóparton. Az immár csomagoktól megszabadított Lidércet kikötöttem egy fához, ahonnan könnyedén elérte a vizet és füvet, amit nem borított hó a vízparton. Miután megbizonyosodtam, hogy Lidérc nem fog sem szomjan, sem éhen halni elkezdtem felmérni a terepet és kitalálni, hol lenne legcélszerűbb felállítani a sátrat. Kellemes kis hely volt. A tó nem volt nagy könnyedén láttam a túl partot, de annál szebb volt. Vize kristálytisztán csillogott, minden oldalról fák vették körbe, nyugati irányba pedig a fák mögött még az Alpok vonulatai húzódtak.  
Többször is körbe jártam a környéket, de semmilyen mozgás nem volt, semmi jele, hogy itt lenne. Valamilyen szinten örültem, de kétségeimnek azonban ez nem tett jót. Félórás terepszemle és rőzsegyűjtés után tértem vissza a táboromhoz, ahol végül is keletei irányba állítottam fel a sátrat a szél miatt, majd tűzet gyújtottam a sátor előtt.

Nagyszerű érzés volt, ahogy a meleg átjárja a testemet. Több órát lovagoltam fagyos hidegben, aminek rendesen meglett a következménye. Testem minden egyes porcikája átfagyott, annak ellenére, hogy rendesen felöltöztem. De most… éreztem, ahogy a tűz melege felolvasztja megfagyott zsigereimet. Miközben a tűz adta meleget élveztem, akaratlanul is eszembe jutott, hogy egy vámpírnak teljesen mindegy, hogy tél van-e vagy nyár. Azok nem fáznak, nincs melegük, még csak lélegezniük sem kell. Ők a két lábon járó lázadás a természet ellen.  
Addig akartam ébren maradni, amíg lehetséges volt, hisz az éjszaka a legkritikusabb időpont. Kényszerítve magamat kezdtem el megvacsorázni, ami az aostai boltból származó kenyér és felvágott volt. Nem a legjobb, de egy ilyen útra nem lehet mást hozni, így is aligha kitart az élelmem másfél hétig, szóval biztos, hogy be kell térnem egy faluba, pedig terveim szerint egyet sem akartam érinteni. Nem tudnék elszámolni a lelkiismeretemmel, ha valaki miattam halna meg.  
Még órákig voltam fenn, és töltöttem az időmet semmittevéssel. Leginkább a térképemet bámultam, nagyjából behatároltam, hogy hol vagyok és próbáltam kitalálni vajon honnan is jöhet a vámpír, hisz emlékezve Sevalstra szavaira valamihez közel volt Aosta. De, ahogy vártam nem jártam sikerrel, túl nagy volt az a terület, amit egy vámpír egy nap alatt be tud járni, tekintve, hogy nekik nem kell még csak pihenő sem. Így akár Firenzéből is jöhetett. Érezve a kudarcot, hogy nem találtam semmit sem, a térkép hamar a sátor belsejében kötött ki ledobva.  
Jobb dolog híján a tűz melegét élveztem és a csillagokat bámultam. Télhez képest szokatlanul tiszta volt az ég és a csillagok szokatlanul gyönyörűek voltak. A z ábrándozásban, nem tudtam hogyan, de gondolataim átterelődtek Arora. Nem tudtam miért, talán a csillagok okozta hangulatom miatt, de más szemmel, megértőbben gondoltam rá. Vajon ki lehet? Ki lehetett? Vajon izgatom annyira, hogy lemondjon miattam Aostáról? És ha igen, akkor miért? Meddig menne el a játékban, hisz már két esélye is volt, két remek esélye, hogy megöljön, mégsem tette. Mit akarhatott akkor éjjel, hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy megfogta a kezemet. Rengeteg kérdés volt körülötte és még csak az arcát sem láttam tisztán soha. Hirtelen harag fogott el, egy gyerekes érzés, hogy ő látta az arcomat én meg nem. Valóban meg akarok halni, hisz dühödten pattantam fel léptem kijjebb és kaptam fel a kardomat.  
\- Aro! Aro! – kezdtem el teljes hangerőmmel üvölteni. Egészen olyan volt mintha valaki más irányítaná a testemet, aki vakmerő és gyerekes, nem gondolkodik és csak a bajt keresi. De ha már meggondolatlanul elkezdtem, akkor rendesen be kell fejeznem, hisz most csak ketten voltunk. Eljött az ideje, hogy én irányítsak.  
\- Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Mutasd magad! – folytattam az üvöltést miközben ide-oda forogtam, de semmi mozgás, semmi hang. – Itt vagyok! Gyere és ölj meg! Szívd ki minden véremet! – még mindig semmi. Pár pillanatig még vártam kitárt karokkal, evvel is nyomatékosítva kijelentésemet, majd folytattam.  
\- Gondoltam – jelentettem ki fennhangon. – Ez így túl egyszerű igaz? Ennél több szórakozásra vágysz. Hát mondok valamit! Én is! Nem fair, hogy én itt koslatok a hidegben te meg kellemesen nézed azt! – ordítottam sértődötten.   
\- Mellesleg, ami a leginkább izgat, hogy honnan tudtad, hogy nem veszem észre, hogy kiszedted a golyókat. Remélem, tudod, hogy ha észrevettem volna, akkor már ágyelő lennél! – Még mindig semmilyen mozgást nem láttam, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nincs is itt és feleslegesen rekesztettem be a hangomat, amikor zajt hallottam. Épp háttal álltam a sátornak és Lidércnek is, amikor a ló elkezdett hangosan nyeríteni. A pillanat törtrésze alatt fordultam meg és láttam meg őt. Ott állt előtt alig két méterre, a tűz és a sátram között. Hátborzongató volt, amire a gyenge fény még rá is segített. Igaz kellemesen mosolygott és első ránézésre nem tűnt annyira ijesztőnek, még is volt a kisugárzásában valami rejtettség, amit nem tudtam megfogni. Hosszú hollófekete haja rendbe szedve lógott vállaira, arca nem tűnt most annyira fehérnek, mint amilyen amúgy a vámpíroké. A tűz narancsos fényébe még a szemei is elvesztették azt a vérvörös csillogást, ami amúgy bennük van. Ruhája, bár ránézésre látszott, hogy arisztokrata béli mégis, most egyszerűnek tűntek. Fehéring, aranyló mellénnyel, bőr fekete nadrág és minden tökéletes rendben. Valahogy látszott rajta, hogy sok mindent megélt már, hogy fajtája közt is öregnek számít, még is a játékos, szórakozott mosoly az arcán fiatallá tette.  
Láttam rajta, ahogy ő is végig mustrál engem és elégedetten még jobban elmosolyodik, majd kissé oldalra billenti a fejét.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem veszed észre, mellesleg sokkal több kell, mint öt golyó, hogy egem megölj, kicsi lány – mondta negédesen, csak úgy sütött róla a színpadiasság, ami ismét lángra lobbantotta bennem a haragot. A haragot és nem a gyűlöletet!  
\- Van nevem is, vámpír! De nyilván tudod már – vágtam vissza.  
\- Nyugalom, nem kell elveszteni a hideg véredet, Johanna – ahogy kimondta a nevemet, az rémisztő volt. Lassan, vontatottan, élvezve minden betűjét. Rám hozta a frászt és nyeltem egyet, ami persze nem kerülte el a figyelmét.  
\- Ahogy te is mondtad, én ennél jóval több szórakozásra vágyom, nem foglak most megölni, nem kell félned.  
\- Én nem félek, csak kiráz a hideg a fajtádtól, Aro! – mondtam undort keverve a hangomba, azonban a hatás nem az lett, amire vártam. Kellemesen, mintha csak a délutáni tea mellett ülnénk elnevette magát.  
\- Ugyan már!  
\- Még is mit tudhatsz te? – förmedtem rá.  
\- Láttam, hogy hogyan viselkednek az emberek veled. Elutasítóak, ridegek és nem értenek meg. Úgy érzed, hogy az emberek átvertek, elárultak téged, ezért te is ezt teszed, hátat fordítasz nekik és a magad útját járod. Egyedül – mondta lassan, meggyőzően. Ami a legrosszabb volt az egészben, a legijesztőbb, a leghátborzongatóbb, amiért most tényleg féltem tőle, az az, hogy pontosan így éreztem, és pontosan ezt gondoltam. Kiismert, de hogyan? Olyannyira belemerültem a megdöbbenésbe, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy a távolság köztünk lecsökkent és most alig egy lépésre, egy karnyújtásnyira állt tőlem.  
Még mindig megdöbbenve néztem fel a vörös szemeibe, amik most ott csillogtak előttem és fürkésztek engem. Koncentrálnom kellett, koncentrálni, hogy ne mutassam ki, mit érzek, hogy mekkora vihar kavart bennem. De még így is éreztem, hogy szemeimen át szinte süt a félelem. Nem attól féltem, hogy most meghalok, mert tudtam, hogy most nem fogok, hanem attól, hogy legközelebb mi lesz, amikor már tényleg meg akar ölni.  
Még mindig a szemeimet fürkészte, miközben lassan felemelte a kezét és arcomhoz ért.  
\- Gyönyörű szemeid vannak. Oly sok mindent árulnak el… mégsem eleget – lassú mozdulatokkal, két ujjával végig simított az államon én meg csak álltam ott kővé dermedve. Ujjai jéghidegek voltak, hidegebbek, mint maga a hó. Jeges borzongás futott rajtam végig, ami eléggé magamhoz térített, hogy cselekedni tudjak. Gyors mozdulatokkal szorítottam meg a kardomat és nyomattam a torkához, de ő nem reagált rá, még mindig csak állt ujjait az államon tartva. Mintha nem érdekelte volna, hogy egy kardot szorítok hozzá és elég egy mozdulat, hogy belé vágjam.  
\- Nem fogod meg tenni – jelentette ki magabiztosan, majd végre elengedte az arcomat.  
\- Miért vagy benne biztos? Most te vagy matt helyzetbe! – A válasza csak egy kuncogás volt.  
\- Pont ezért, mert matt helyzetben vagyok. Mellesleg soha nem kapnál a kérdéseidre választ, ha most megölsz – mondta ki azt az egy indokot, ami eddig is visszatartott. A kíváncsiságom. Tudni akartam mindent, ismerni a kérdéseimre a válaszokat.  
\- Én is olyan kíváncsi vagyok rád, mint te rám! Oly gyönyörű vagy, oly eltökélt és oly lenyűgöző! Okos, számító és a képességeid csodálatosak! Rég nem élveztem semmit ennyire… - mondta mialatt mit sem törődve a karddal ismét elkezdett közelíteni. Az utolsó szavakat szinte már az arcomba suttogta, ami furcsa érzés keveréket hozott bennem létre. Egyrészt féltem, más részt viszont… lenyűgözött, talán ez a legjobb szó.  
Azonban ez a furcsa érzés nem tartott soká, amint láttam, ahogy nyel egyet, rögtön kitisztult a fejem. Cselekednem kellett, de nagyon gyorsan. Ösztönösen léptem, gyors mozdulattal vetődtem ki előle, közben keményen végig húzva a kardomat a mellkasán. Végig gurultam a hideg hóban, majd pár méterre tőle vettem fel a támadó pózomat.  
Meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy most támadni fog, de nem így lett. Csak állt ott, lassan, elidőzve végig tekintett a hosszú seben, ami keresztülfutott az egész mellkasán, majd rám emelte a tekintetét, de abban sem volt semmi harci szándék.  
\- Szép mozdulat volt, megleptél. Azonban, jobb lesz ha én most megyek, nem jött még el a harc ideje – jelentette ki majd megfordult, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna a válla fölött visszaszólt. – Délnek megyek. – Evvel végleg el is tűnt, én meg megtörten eresztettem a földre kardomat. Lassú léptekkel sétáltam el a tóig, ahol leöblítetem az arcomat, hogy lenyugodjak. 

A víz jéghideg volt, de kristálytiszta. A sötét víztükörben a gyér fény mellett láttam saját arcomat megcsillanni, ami most üresen, kifejezéstelenül tekintett vissza rám. Csak bámultam a saját arcomat, bámultam és bámultam. Életem legváratlanabb, legmegdöbbentőbb és legszokatlanabb eseményén vagyok túl. Csak pár perc volt, de mégis olyan mélyen hatott rám, hogy az szavakba foglalhatatlan volt. Eddig soha nem kerültem ilyen… közel egy vámpírhoz. Egy-két mondat, néhány gúnyos megjegyzés, pár fenyegető szó… a vámpírokkal való kommunikációm ennyiből állt. Hozzá kellett még szoknom ehhez ez új helyzethez. Itt már nem voltak elegek a jól bevált módszerek, a régi megbízható technikák és a hagyományos vadászat. Többre volt szükségem, jóval többre, mint eddig.  
Hosszú évek óta most érzem igazán, hogy élek. Már rég óta nem tartottam magam a társadalom tagjának. A szükségesnél többet senkivel nem beszéltem, nem voltak barátaim, nem volt családom, nem volt hová hazamennem. A világom a vámpírok körül forgott és a vámpírvadászatból állt, semmi másból. De most… örültem és élveztem ezt az új kihívást, ezt az új dolgot, a változást a monoton életemben.

Ijedségemben majdnem beleestem a tóba, amikor Lidérc megbökdöste a fejemet. Mosollyal az arcomon fordultam a ló felé és símitottam végig a lehajtott fején. Mélyen belemerültem gyönyörű borostyán szemébe, amiből csak úgy sugárzott az értelem. Tényleg egy okos ló volt, lehunyt szemmel még egyszer megbökte a vállamat, mire én nevetve álltam fel és paskoltam meg a nyakát.  
Hála Lidérc akciójának, mosollyal az arcomon kezdtem el lefekvéshez készülődni. Még egyszer, utoljára körbe néztem a tájon, nem látom-e valahol Arot, de nem. Síri csend volt az erdőben, amit néha a szél süvítése tört meg. Miután végig pásztáztam a tájat, akaratlanul is végig futott az agyamon az egész incidens. Magamat is meglepve tapasztaltam, hogy az első reakcióm, nem a düh, nem a harag, de még a harc utáni vágy sem volt, hanem egy egyszerű mosoly.  
Egy apró, saját magamnak szóló kuncogás kíséretében kezdtem el eloltani a tüzet. Miután megbizonyosodtam, hogy minden egyes kis parazsat eloltottam, fáradtan mentem be a sátramba és adtam meg magam az álmoknak.

Másnap reggel keserű hangulatban ébredtem. Karácsony volt… utáltam a karácsonyt. Minidig is utáltam. Ennek a mély érzésnek talán az volt az oka, hogy én igazán soha nem ünnepelhettem ezt az ünnepet. Soha nem kezeltek gyerekként, nem én csak fiatal vadász voltam és nem gyerek. Soha nem kaptam ajándékot és soha nem ünnepeltünk a családommal. Mindig csak figyeltem, ahogyan más gyerekek örömmel az arcukon járnak és játszanak egész decemberben. Csak a szavukból hallhattam, hogy milyen is lehet egy ilyen családi ünneplés. A szeretet ünnepe… mindig ezt mondták rá. Először fájt hallani mások örömét és kimaradni a sajátomból, aztán irigyeltem őket végül pedig gyűlöltem. A szüleim számára ugyan olyan nap volt ez, mint bármelyik másik az évben, csupán ennek a napnak volt neve, semmi több. Az ünneplés hiánya, az elmulasztott események együttesen szőtték belém ezt az utálatot december 24-e iránt. Arra számítottam még régen, hogy ahogy növök, úgy ez az érzés is elveszik, de nem így lett. Ugyan úgy utálom most is, mint akkor. Nem sikerült kinőnöm ezt a gyerekes hisztit.  
Keserűen forgolódtam több rétegű takaróm alatt, majd nyúzottan másztam ki, hogy egy kis friss levegőt szívjak. A nap már több, mint egy órája fenn lehetett, így a levegő sem volt már annyira csípős, mint kora hajnalban. Rutinból néztem körbe a táborom körül, de minden a helyén volt. A sátor előtt a tegnapi tűz maradéka, attól odébb kicsivel Lidérc kikötve kényelmesen legelészett, ahol az orrával félre söpörte a havat.  
Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire gyűlölt nap ez, határozottan kellemes volt. A barátságos reggeli táj csendjét csupán a halk madárcsicsergés törte meg. A szélben a tó felszíne lágyan hullámzott, míg a havas fák ágaikat megrázva szórták le magukról a felesleget. Mondhatni szinte idilli volt. Azonban én nem értem rá tovább csodálni, mennem kellett.  
Alig félóra alatt összepakoltam mindent, felnyergeltem Lidércet és eltűntettem a nyomokat. Már csak úti cél kellett. Elmélyülten tanulmányoztam a térképemet, ami már amúgy is tele volt firkálva, miközben Aro utolsó mondata járt a fejembe: „Délnek megyek”. Nem tudtam, hogy higgyek-e neki vagy ne. Ha délre folytattam volna az utamat, akkor kerültem volna legtávolabb Aostától. De mit számít ez már? Szinte egy napos előnye van, ráadásul ő sokkal gyorsabban fut, mint Lidérc. Úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel. Délnek megyek, vagy csapda, vagy nem. Határozottan ültem fel Lidérc hátára és már vágtattam is délnek, gondosan kerülve minden falut.

Napokat lovagoltam át, és csak alig álltam meg párszor, hogy Lidérc pihenhessen és én meg egyek valamit. Amikor az első találkozásunk után elindultam délnek, szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy találkozni fogok Aroval, hogy még egyszer fel fog tűnni. De nem így lett, egész nap nyoma sem volt. Még csak egy apró rezdülés, egy oda nem illő árny vagy egy ismeretlen nesz sem volt. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán ott volt-e? De nem inoghattam meg, határozottan tartottam az irányomat délnek, nem törődve avval, hogy lehet, hogy átvágott.   
Az idő egész héten mit sem változott. Továbbra hideg volt, ami a lovaglás miatt sokkal rosszabb volt. Már rég kiértem az Alpok közvetlen előteréből és Pó medencéjén vágtattam keresztül, így a borult ég valamelyest enyhült, de messze délen már láthatóak voltak az Appenine vonulatai, ami csak újabb rossz időt ígért. Sötét, réteges felhők húzódtak végig a hegyek felett, ami csak nagyon rossz időt jelenthetett. Magamban már fohászkodtam, hogy a hegyek előtt találkozzak vele, hogy legyen esélyem megölni, mert egy hóviharban egyedül is nehéz a túlélés nemhogy, egy vámpírral a nyakamon. Emiatt nagyon reméltem, hogy felfedi magát és megmutatkozik, de nem így lett. Továbbra is semmi nyoma sem volt.  
Egyre feszültebb lettem emiatt. Már lassan két hete, hogy elhagytam az első táborhelyem és még mindig semmi. Kezdtem aggódni, hogy teljesen elvesztettem a nyomát, az meg még jobban elrettentett, hogy lehet, hogy karácsonykor visszament Aostába és ölt. Feszültségem egyre jobban fordult át kétségbeesésbe, minden egyes kis zajra odakaptam a fejemet, még az olyanokra is, amiket biztos, hogy nem Aro keltett.

Egyik alkalommal is így volt ez. Egy majdnem kör alakú, havas rét szélénél táboroztam le. Ahhoz képest, hogy a tél tombolt, az idő egész jó volt. A felhők visszahúzódtak, így az égbolt is látható volt, azonban én nem tudtam élvezni ezt a szépséget. Gondolataimba merültem és az aostaiakért aggódtam. Mi van ha Aro átvert? Mi van ha épp most öli meg Juant? Nem nagyon szívleltem az aostaiakat igaz, de aggódtam értük, és ez az aggodalom annyira nagy lett, hogy már komolyan fontolgattam, hogy elindulok vissza. Az elhatározás már majdnem megérett bennem, amikor a kis rét túloldaláról lépések hangját hallottam. Gyorsan felkaptam egyik pisztolyomat és aztán további hangokra figyeltem, azonban nem volt több hang, így én sem maradtam a helyemen, ha ott volt tudnom kellett. Lassan indultam el keresztül a réten, de a rét felén megtorpantam. Ott állt két fa között és engem figyelt. Ruhája most más volt, teljesen fekete volt tetőtől-talpig. Furcsa, de először a megkönnyebbülés futott rajtam végig, a vadászat még mindig tart és nem ejtett át. Azonban a megkönnyebbülés csupán könnyebbé tette a reakciómat. Gyorsan emeltem fel és tartottam célra a pisztolyomat, majd az egész tárat kieresztettem.  
És ezúttal meg is volt töltve. A lövések hangja megtörte az erdő csendjét, majd amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan gyorsan is múlt el. Pillanatok alatt fogyott ki a táram, hisz csak 5 golyóról volt szó, de tudtam, ha eltalálták, akkor már vége neki. Nem tud olyan gyorsan regenerálódni, hogy megelőzőn, mielőtt levágom a fejét. Azonban, mikor leeresztettem a fegyvert nem azt láttam, amit látnom kellett volna. Arra számítottam, hogy a teste a hóban fog összerogyva feküdni, de nem így lett. Nem volt sehol. Ijedten néztem körbe, de sehol semmi. Már épp indultam vissza a táboromhoz a másik pisztolyomért, amikor hirtelen hátulról megragadott. Erős keze bilincsként kulcsoldott a nyakamra és szorította azt erősen. Másik kezével meg a pisztolyt markoló kezemet fogta és szorította a testemhez. Másik szabad kezemmel, próbáltam lehámozni a kezét a nyakamról, de nem ment, semmi esélyem sem volt. Ott álltam tehetetlenül, hozzápréselődve a jégideg testéhez. Ez a küldetés alatt már gondoltam párszor, hogy annál kiszolgáltatottabb helyzetben nem lehetek, de ez nagyon felül múlt azokat.

Éreztem, ahogy hátulról közelebb hajol hozzám és hideg arca épphogy megérinti a nyakamat. Kirázott a hideg tőle és a borzongás végig futott az egész testemen.  
\- Csak nem félsz? – lehelte a fülembe és valóban igaza volt, féltem, de a büszkeség még mindig nagyobb volt.  
\- Tőled ugyan!  
\- Ó, akkor biztos fázol, és azért reszketsz, kedves Johanna – súgta még mindig a fülembe, ami már kezdett kellemetlen lenni. – Szeretnél kérdezni valamit tőlem igaz? – folytatta negédesen.  
\- Igen, azt, hogy nem akarsz-e már meghalni? – vágtam rá az első kérdést, ami eszembe jutott.  
\- Én már régen meghaltam, tudod, nem dobog a szívem – válaszolt gúnyosan. – Tudod, drága Johanna csodállak – kezdte elmerengve, mialatt elengedte a pisztolyt tartó kezemet, majd megfogta az egyik hajtincsemet és óvatosan átsimította fejem másik oldalára, aztán meglazította a sálamat, evvel teljesen szabaddá téve a nyakamat. – Azok az ostoba emberek Aostában, megvetnek téged, kitaszítanak, nem ismerik el a munkádat, de még az életedet sem, te mégis aggódsz értük, félted őket tőlem.  
\- Honnan veszed?  
\- Egyszerűen tudom. Ahogy azt is, hogy az aggodalom már majdnem… megfojtott, hogy nem tudod tartani az ígéretedet.   
\- Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent rólam?  
\- Valóban sok mindent tudok, de így sem annyit, hogy avval elégedet legyek. Tudom például, hogy kiváló vadász vagy, a legjobb. Számomra sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha itt és most megölnélek. – Hirtelen fordított meg és találtam magam szembe, közvetlen közelről a vörös szemeivel. – De annyi mindenre vagyok még kíváncsi, amit nem tudok – mondta majd elengedett és, így hátrálhattam egy lépést, ahol már nem ért el.   
\- Például? Válaszolj egy kérdésemre és én is válaszolok egy kérdésedre – ajánlottam fel az alkut.  
\- Rendben. Kérdezz, de fontold meg. Százévente csak egyszer vagyok ilyen jó kedvű – válaszolt egy mosoly kíséretében. Nem reagáltam rá, megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni és úgy folytatni.  
\- Mióta elhagytam Aostát, megöltél egyetlen egy aostait is?  
\- Hm. Még mindig miattuk aggódsz? Nem érik meg! – jelentette ki.  
\- A kérdésemre felelj!  
\- Nem – mondta határozottan. Nem válaszoltam rá rögtön, csak az arcát fürkésztem, hazugság jeleit kutatva, de nem találtam semmit. Őszintének tűnt. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.  
\- Sokat elárul, hogy hiszel nekem. Ez a bizalom első jele.  
\- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, soha nem fogok benned bízni! Tartom a szavam, kérdezz!  
\- Nos, családod nincs, barátaid nincsenek, az embereket jelenleg gyűlölöd. Mond csak Johanna, jelenleg kiáll hozzád a legközelebb?  
\- Miféle kérdés ez?  
\- Egy egyszerű kérdés – kuncogott magában. – Csak felelj! – Nem tudtam mire akar kilyukadni, hogy miféle kérdés ez. Minden mellett azonban elgondolkodtatott. Igaza volt, tényleg magányosabb voltam most, mint bármikor egész életemben. A családom, a tanítóm meghalt, barátaim sosem voltak és most az emberek is ellenem fordultak. Nevetséges, de a vámpírok az egyetlenek, akikben nem csalódok. Ők biztos nem hazudtolnák meg önmagukat és kezdenék el mindenekfelett védeni az emberiséget. De ez nem jelent semmit sem.  
\- Hm. Lidérc – feleltem határozottan, amin igen csak megdöbbent, látszott rajta, hogy nem erre számított.  
\- A lovad?  
\- Ő egy nagyon jó ló! Gyors, ügyes és még okos is! Sőt, mit több, biztos, hogy soha nem árulna el – adtam meg a kimerítő választ. Aro már határozottan nevetett rajta, de nevetésében nem volt rosszindulat. Furcsa, soha nem láttam vámpírt azelőtt, így nevetni, mindig csak a gúnyos kacajukat hallottam. Azonban ez az egész helyzet komikus volt. Itt álltam a egy vámpírral és már majdnem együtt nevettünk valamin.  
Hirtelen jött a felismerés, hogy Aro most nem számít támadásra, most van esélyem. Fegyver híján, csak a figyelmét akartam elterelni, így gyors és váratlan mozdulatokkal cselekedtem. A pisztolyomat megforgattam a kezemben és a csövénél fogva, a markolatával vágtam állkapcson Arot. Ahogy vártam, teljesen váratlanul érte, így nem tudott kitérni előle. Nem totojáztam, ahogy ütöttem, rögtön megfordultam és teljes sebességgel rohantam a sátram felé.  
Biztos voltam benne, hogy életemben nem sprinteltem olyan jót, főleg nem olyan körülmények között. Azonban mégis, a sátor kínzóan lassan közeledett és éreztem, hogy Aro már könnyű szerrel utolérhetett volna. De nem tette. Élve jutottam el a táboromig, ami igencsak meglepett. Gondolkodás nélkül dobtam el üres pisztolyomat és kaptam fel helyette a másikat és a kardomat. Többször is körbe fordultam, keresve a célt, de semmi. Már megint nyomtalanul eltűnt. Kezdtem érezni, hogy ez nagyon rossz és megfontolatlan döntés volt.

\- A vér nem válik vízzé, igaz? – hallottam hátam mögül, mire rögtön odafordultam. Arcán már alig látszódott az ütés nyoma és szabad szemmel is jól látható volt, hogy gyógyul folyamatosan. – Ez aljas volt, Johanna – jelentette ki, de hangja más volt. Hangja már nem volt szórakozott, sem csengő. Most olyan volt, mint bármelyik más vámpíré. Kegyetlen. De még mindig nem ölt meg, pedig megtehette volna. Ahogy én is. Lőhettem volna, de nem tettem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért, de nem tettem. Csak álltam ott és őt nézetem.  
\- Nem úgy tűnik, hogy meg akarnál ölni, de ha még is, akkor folytasd az utad délnek, a hegyek felé – mondta majd eltűnt az erdőben.

Sok sérelmet, sértést és gúnyt viseltem már el embertől és vámpírtól egyaránt, de ennyire még senki nem sértett meg. A fülemben csengett az utolsó mondata: „Nem úgy tűnik, hogy meg akarnál ölni…”. Még hogy nem akarom megölni? Az egész életem másról sem szólt, mint erről. Olyan szinten azonosultam már vele, hogy ez lett a hivatásom és nem csak a munkám. És ezt Aro is bizonyára tudta, ezért is mondta ezt.

Kavargó gondolatokkal eresztettem le fegyvereimet és mentem be a sátramba. Tudtam, hogy nem fog már visszajönni, ismertem már őt ennyire. Nem is baj nélküle is nehéz lesz ez az éjszaka. Túlságosan is közel voltam már a hegyekhez, így az éjszakák fagyosak és szelesek lettek, szinte elviselhetetlenek. De volt még egy ennél is rosszabb dolog: délnek kellett mennem, át az Appenineken, ahol biztosan még nagyobb a vihar.  
Nagyon nem akartam olyan helyen harcolni vele, ahol ő van előnyben, ezért ahogy közeledtem a hegyekhez, úgy lassítottam a tempómon. Többször tartottam pihenőket, amik hosszabbak is voltak. Ha lehetőségem volt rá a hosszabb utakat választottam és inkább kerülőt tettem. Sőt, még egy faluba is betértem és ott töltöttem egy éjszakát. Tudtam, hogy megvan a lehetősége, hogy veszélybe sodrom őket, de amellett, hogy így lassabban haladok, normális pihenőt is tehettem.

Nagyon nagy szükségem volt már rendes ágyra, rendes ételre és legfőképp egy forró fürdőre. A hideg teljesen megviselt és nem csak engem. Az elmúlt napokban Lidércen is látszott, hogy egyre rosszabbul van, így ő rá is ráfért a jó, meleg istálló és a száraz, finom szalma. Ott tartózkodásom alatt próbáltam a lehető legkevesebbet beszélni másokkal vagy egyáltalán kapcsolatba kerülni az emberekkel. Számítottam rá, hogy nem tudok majd teljesen elvagyülni, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki fel fog ismerni.

Miközben reggeliztem, közvetlenül indulás előtt, egy idősebb asszony jött oda hozzám. Régi, kopott lila ruhát és ferde kalapot viselt, amibe jobban hasonlított egy hajléktalanra. Láthatólag ő nagyon is jól emlékezett rám, azonban nekem sehogy sem akart beugrani. Általában a küldetésekről hosszú távón csak a vámpírokra emlékszem és megbízókra nem. Hiába ez is a vadász lét ára. Sürgős ügyre fogva, azonban gyorsan sikerült eljönnöm és újabb váratlan találkozás nélkül elhagynom a várost.

Többen is mondták, hogy ne induljak délnek, főleg ne egyedül, mert a hegyekben már hóvihar van, de én nem hallgattam rájuk, makacsul tartottam az irányomat délnek dacolva a hideggel. Igazán még most sem tudtam, hogy miért is bíztam meg Aroban, talán azért, mert eddig úgy tűnt igazat mond és egy belső megérzésem szerint is Aro valahová el akar vezetni. Emellett tudtam róla, hogy beképzelt, hogy felsőbbrendűnek érzi magát és élvezi ezt a kis fogócskát, ahogy én is csak én nem tudok annyira fittyet hányni egy kis hóviharra, ahogy ő teszi.


	5. Változó értékrend

Minden intés ellenére én makacsul neki indultam a hegyeknek, mintsem törődve avval, hogy elsöprő hóvihar tombol kint. Többször is neki vágtam már olyan helyeknek, amiket mindenki legszívesebben elkerülne. Forró sivatagnak Afrikában, sűrű őserdőnek Dél-Amerikában és ingoványos, jéghideg mocsárnak Szibériában. Mindegyiket túléltem, és mindegyik helyen a rossz körülmények ellenére sikerült megölnöm a vámpírt, amire vadásztam. Egy hóvihar már nem fog kifogni rajtam, még ha a falusiak az évtized legnagyobb viharának tartják akkor sem.  
Az utolsó faluban a hegyek előtt a szokásosnál is több időt töltöttem, majdnem két napot. Egyrészt azért, hogy rendesen feltöltsem a készleteimet, másfelől Lidérc miatt. Kellett neki egy kiadós pihenés egy ilyen túra előtt, mert ő nincsen hozzá szokva. Tulajdonképpen aggódtam is érte, erős ló volt, de nem hegyi vidékre való. Ennek ellenére azonban meg kockáztattam vele az utat. A lehető legjobb felszereléssel láttam el, amit a faluban meg lehetett kapni, hogy megvédjem a hidegtől. Sajnos azonban egy bélelt gyapjú köpenynél, ami az egész hátát és térdig a lábát befedi, többre nem tellett.

A hegyi út az első perctől fogva nehéz és embert próbáló volt. Próbáltam könnyíteni annyival, amennyivel lehetett, azonban sajnos ez kimerült abban, hogy az ősvényen maradtam és nem tértem le az erdőbe. Az út még így is nehéz volt, hatalmas szélvihar tombolt állandóan és látszólag a hóesés sem akart elállni. Cudar, élhetetlen körülmények voltak. Annak ellenére, hogy úgy terveztem 4 nap alatt végig járom a kritikus részt, alig haladtam valamennyit.   
Már két napja voltam úton, a táv felét már meg kellett volna tennem mégis, alig tartottam a negyedénél. Ez elsősorban annak volt köszönhető, hogy kénytelen voltam a sziklafal közelébe maradni, mert elég sűrűn olyan rosszra fordulta az idő, hogy Lidérccel képtelenek voltunk haladni. Így néha órákat pihentünk barlangokban meghúzódva, mert sátrat lehetetlen volt verni.

Most is egy ilyen kényszer pihenőn voltam. Már lassan 5 órája, hogy tehetetlenül rostokolok Lidérccel egy tágasabb barlangba. Muszáj volt fedezékbe húzódnom, mert a vihar olyan formát öltött, amibe már állni is nehéz volt, nemhogy haladni is. Mit sem csinálva ültem a barlang szélénél a tűz mellett a vihart kémlelve és várva, hogy jobbra forduljon az idő. Lidérc már órák óta kényelmesen alszik, így szinte teljesen egyedül voltam. Csak én és a gondolataim. Az elmúlt napokban nem sok időm volt gondolkodni, lekötött a vihar, de most nagyon is volt. 

Nem tudtam, egyszerűen képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből az utolsó találkozásomat Aroval, de legfőképp azt, hogy akkor ott a végén, miért nem lőttem? Próbáltam felidézni magamba, hogy mire gondoltam akkor, mit éreztem, mi kötötte le a figyelmemet, de nem ment. Folyton folyvást csakis Aro hangját hallom a fejemben: „Nem úgy tűnik, mintha meg akarnál ölni...”. Valóban kíváncsi voltam rá, érdekelt, hogy honnan tud annyi mindent, hogy ki is ő? De ez a kíváncsiság eltántorított volna célomtól?  
Bármerről próbáltam megközelíteni a problémát, mindig erre a kérdésre jutottam vissza. Igaza lenne? Innen már egyenes út vezetett a következő kérdéshez, ami igazából az ő kérdése, ki áll hozzám a legközelebb? Akkor ott egy tökéletes válasz volt az, hogy Lidérc. Ő egy remek ló, egy jó barát és egyszer meg is mentett attól, hogy lezuhanjak az egyik szirtről. De itt és most, ez nyilvánvalóan hazugság lett volna, egy kibúvó. Kétségtelen visszatértem az eredeti problémához, ami már Aostában is jelen volt. A világ változik, én meg kitaszított lettem. A körülöttem lévők eszméi, felfogásai megváltoznak és rám már nincs szükség. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit elárultak és kihasználtak. A vámpírok az egyetlenek, akik még mindig olyanok, mint régen és valószínűleg olyanok is lesznek.

A szélvihar pár óra alatt enyhült és folytathattam az utamat, de koránt sem zökkenő mentesen. Az út legnehezebb és legmeredekebb szakasza következett. Az ösvény itt kezdett el igazán felfelé a gerinchez tartani. Választhattam volna egy könnyebb utat, a tengerpartot, de az akár hetekkel is meghosszabbította volna az utamat. Így kénytelen módon a nehezebbet választottam és milyen rosszul tettem.

Alig fél nap után az idő megint elviselhetetlen lett. A szél felerősödött, a hó örült módjára szakad, már szinte térdig ért, ráadásul a látóhatár is alig volt több pár méternél. Egyenesen a gerinc felé tartottam, így már se sziklafal se barlang nem volt, ahol meghúzhattam volna magamat. Visszafordulni meg már késő volt, csak eltévedtem volna. Ez már nem csak embert próbáló volt, hanem embertelen. Szörnyen hideg volt, minden egyes porcikám átfagyott, a kezeimet már alig éreztem. Ráadásul ott volt még a hatalmas szélvihar. Szembeszél volt, így alig kaptam levegőt, szinte folyamatosan légszomjjal küzdöttem. Már rég nem Lidérc hátán ültem, hanem előtte mentem és vezettem. Szegény jószág így is nagyon rosszul tűrte ezt az időt, alig akart haladni. Amennyi súlyt tudtam levettem a hátáról, de így is nehéz volt neki.

Határozottan már a túlélésünk volt a cél és nem más. Akárhogy próbáltam tagadni magamban, akármennyire dacoltam a gondolattal, ez tény volt. Nagyon közel kerültem a halálhoz. Egy olyanhoz, amitől egész életemben irtóztam, a csatán kívüli halálhoz. Mindig is úgy képzeltem a saját halálomat, hogy csata közben egy erős vámpír ellen, most épp talán Aro ellen. Vagy ha lennék olyan szerencsés, hogy megérem az öregkort, akkor békességben, esetleg családdal, távol az emberektől, de persze ez csak merő álom volt. Az esély, hogy egy vámpírvadász megérje a 40 éves kort nagyon csekély volt. A vámpírok bosszúszomjas lények és rajtuk nem fognak az évek.

Undorodtam már csupán a gondolattól is, hogy egy ilyen helyen, ilyen körülmények között haljak meg. Egyszerűen nem tartottam magamhoz méltónak. Annyi mindent átéltem már, annyi mindent tettem, méltóságteljesebb halált akartam magamnak. Nem halhattam meg egy ilyen helyen. Nem tehettem. Akár mennyire s küzdöttem, nem volt elég. Éreztem, ahogy lábaim egyre gyengébbek lesznek, hogy egyre nehezebb koncentrálnom és Lidérc is egyre nehezebben járt. Egyre távolabbinak tűnt a cél és egyre közelebbinek a halál. Alig tudtam már nyitva tartani a szemem, alig kaptam levegőt és lépten nyomon megbotlottam. Magamban már tudtam, ha nem történik valami, ha nem találok fedezéket, akkor tényleg elbúcsúzhatok az élet.

Épp megbotlottam a hóban, mikor észrevettem nem messze tőlem az erdőben egy árnyat. Rendesen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy a szemeim fókuszálni tudjanak, bár anélkül is ki tudtam volna találni, hogy ki az. Aro kényelmes távolságban egy fenyőfa alatt állt és engem figyelt. Az alakját sem láttam tisztán nemhogy az arcát, így nem tudhattam mit akar. Már csak ő hiányzott. Szép kis befejezése lesz ez a mi kis játékunknak, végig nézi, ahogy halálra fagyok vagy kiszolgáltatottan, megalázva, könnyűszerrel megöl.  
Csak álltam egy fába kapaszkodva és vártam, hogy lépjen, vártam, hogy véget vessen neki, de nem tette. Csak állt ott 20 méterre tőlem a sötétben és engem bámult. Majd megfordult és elindult az erdőben. Nem sietett, nem futott, kényelmes emberi tempóban sétált. Pár lépés után hátra nézett rám, azután folytatta. Lassan sziluettjét elnyelte a sötétség és én csak álltam ott kővé dermedve. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit akar, miért teszi azt, amit tesz vagy egyáltalán nekem mit kéne tennem. Azonban gyorsan kellett döntenem, két út, két halálnem. Számomra egyértelmű volt, hogy akkor inkább Aro keze által halok meg, mintsem megfagyjak, mégis lábaim nem akartak mozdulni. Csak álltam ott és folyamatosan egy dolog járt a fejemben: Felkészültem a halálra? Mikor dönti el egy ember, hogy felkészült? Nem, én nem voltam kész rá, de jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.

Határozott lépésekkel tértem le az ösvényről és indultam el arra, amerre Arot láttam eltűnni. A fák és a havas bokrok egyre sűrűbbek voltak, ráadásul már javában éjszaka volt, így alig láttam valamit. Fáradt voltam már, nagyon fáradt, de kitartóan haladtam befelé az erdőben, Lidérc pedig hűen, de egyre nehezebben követett. Szegény pára már alig élt, mégis mozogni kellett. De merre? Elvesztettem a nyomot és nem láttam Arot sehol.  
Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy csak képzelődtem mikor ismét megláttam magam előtt kb 30 méterrel, majd ugrott egyet és eltűnt. Nem tétováztam és megkönnyebbülten rögtön utána mentem. Miközben gyalogoltam, agyam azon járt, hogy vajon miért vezet el más hová, miért fáraszt ki még jobban. Már pedig el akart vezetni valahová különben nem gyalogolna, az én tempómban. Hol akar vajon megölni? Miért nem volt jó az ösvény? Nem akarja, hogy bárki is megtalálja a hullámat? Annyira belevesztem, beletörődtem, hogy most meghalok, hogy lényem egyik fele, egy gyávábbik fele folyamatosan kérdezgette tőlem, hogy biztos, hogy meg akar ölni?  
Már alig vonszoltam magamat, amikor elértem pontosan oda, ahol Aro állt. Egy meredek lejtő peremére, ahonnan egy egész medencére rá lehetett látni. Hatalmas terítették be az egészet, egyetlen nagyobb rét volt, amit nyáron valószínűleg legeltetésre használnak. A hóvihartól, azonban alig lehetett látni, pedig biztosan gyönyörű látvány lett volna. Egy elrejtett kis medence, amit én már soha nem fogok látni.  
Meredek volt a lejtő nagyon, de a hóban még látszott Aro nyoma, ahol ő lement. Nem volt idő megkeresni az ösvényt lefelé, sőt valószínűleg a hó miatt meg sem találtam volna. Ezért megkockáztatva elindultam lefelé. Lassan ereszkedtem le minden lépésre nagyon figyelve, de így is éreztem, hogy nagyon csúszik. Pár lépés után elkezdtem Lidércet is magam után húzni és őt is oldalasan levezetni a hegyoldalon. Először nem nagyon akart jönni, amit megértettem, de aztán végül lassan elindult lefelé. Lassan, de viszonylag biztosan haladtunk lefelé. Minden lépés előtt a lábammal kitapogattam a talajt, egyik kezemmel megpróbáltam a kiálló cserjékbe kapaszkodni, míg a másikkal Lidérc kantárját fogtam. Már majdnem az út felénél voltunk, amikor Lidérc elkezdet nyugtalankodni. Nyerített és egyhelyben topogott, nem értettem mi baja, eddig olyan szépen jöttünk.  
Próbáltam lenyugtatni és megállítani, de nem ment. Hirtelen, az egyik lépésénél megcsúszott és elkezdett lefutni a hegyoldalon. Hiába üvöltöttem utána, a baj már megtörtént. A végénél elesett és elterült a hóban. Láttam, ahogy próbált felkelni, de nem tud. A legrosszabbtól tartva szinte futva indultam utána. Szerencsére nem jutottam a sorsára és nem estem el, de ez érdekelt most a legkevésbé. Estem volna el inkább én, mint ő.

Aggódva guggoltam le mellé és kezdtem elnyugtatni. Erősen zihálva terült el. Látszott rajta, hogy a fáradság a hideg teljesen megviselte és most ez is. Óvatosan kezdtem el megvizsgálni a bal mellső bokáját, amit fájdalmasan felhúzott. Nem tudtam sokat a lovakról, de egyet megtanultam, azt, hogy mit kell tenni egy olyan lóval, amelyik nem tud lábra állni. Keserűen, könnyeimmel küszködve álltam fel és kerestem elő a pisztolyomat. Én tettem ezt vele. Ez volt az egyetlen gondolatom. Ha nem lettem volna, még mindig a kényelmes aostai istállójában lenne a meleg szalma között. De nem, nekem ostoba, felelőtlen és önző módon el kellett hoznom egy ilyen öngyilkos útra. És tessék ez lett a sorsa szegény párának, aki az elmúlt hetek alatt tagadhatatlanul mellettem állt és kétségtelen, hogy a barátom lett. Remegve szegeztem a fejéhez a pisztolyomat és alig tudtam a szemébe nézni, de erősnek kellett lennem. Egy utolsó pillanatra még egyszer végig néztem rajta, már így is alig élt, a hideg hó teljesen átitta a köpenyt. Mély levegőt véve, kibiztosítottam a pisztolyomat. Soha nem volt még ilyen nehéz a gyilkolás, pedig nem egy átváltozni készülő embert lőttem már le, mégis ezt megtenni most ezerszer nehezebb volt. Ujjam már a ravaszon pihent… és le is nyomta azt.

Azonban az utolsó pillanatban elrántottam a kezemet, így a golyó a feje mellett a hóban ért célba. Sírva rogytam a földre. Gyenge és önző voltam, pedig nagyon jól tudtam, hogy ez lett volna Lidérc számára a legjobb. De nem tudtam magamon túllépni, nem tudtam az ő érdekeit előtérbe helyezni és az én gyengeségemnek most ő issza meg a levét. A szemébe néztem, mintha megbocsátást kerestem volna. Okos szemekkel nézett vissza rám, majd lehunyta azokat. Megnyugodott, már nem zihált, csak feküdt ott és utoljára megbökte orrával a kezemet. Sírva öleltem át és adtam egy csókot az orrára. Majd kapkodva leszedtem a fegyvereimet róla, hisz másra nem lesz szükségem.  
Két pisztollyal, három késsel és a kardommal indultam tovább. Pár méterre Lidérctől még visszanéztem rá, csak feküdt ott várva a kegyes halált. Arcomon egyre hevesebben folytak a könnyek, amik szinte azonnal rá is fagytak bőrömre. Még mindig nem tudtam megtenni. Hátat fordítottam neki és a tőlem telhető leggyorsabban kezdtem elrohanni. Alig bírtam 100 métert futni, lábaim elfáradtak, kezem lefagyott, szemem pedig tele volt könnyel. Egy fának támaszkodva álltam meg. A fájdalmam, a saját gyengeségem ólomsúlyként nehezedett rám és szinte megfojtott. Gyűlöltem magam, gyűlöltem, amiért gyenge voltam és ennek hangot is kellett adnom. Torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem fel, miközben könnyeim még mindig arcomat áztatták.  
Pár perc múlva, mikor már volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy körül nézzek, megláttam Arot. Ismét csak egy fa árnyékában állt és engem figyelt. A harag ismételten elöntött és most ez mind ellene irányult. Harcolni fogok eldöntöttem. Harcolok Lidércért. Elszántan, a gyásztól határozottan indultam utána.

Szinte kétségbeesetten követtem, valakin le kellett vezetnem a dühömet, de sehogy sem tudtam utolérni, mindig előttem járt. A kezdeti elszántság, ami hajtott lassacskán elfogyott és helyét ismét átvette a félelem a saját halálomtól. Nem tudtam tovább menni, már lassan háromnegyed órája, hogy sorsára hagytam Lidércet és Aro üldözésébe kezdtem hasztalanul. Érzetem, hogy testem eléri a korlátait, ahogy minden izmomból az utolsókat préselem ki, ahogy a tüdőmbe egyre nehezebben és egyre kevesebb levegő áramlik és éreztem, ahogy szemem lecsukódni kíván. Holt fáradtan rogytam össze a hóban. Talán megérdemlem ezt a hálált, hisz én sem adtam meg Lidércnek a tisztséges véget, akkor én miért kapjam meg?

A jéghideg hó gyorsan átnedvesítette a ruháimat, hiába volt rajtam több réteg. Majdhogynem érzetem, ahogy a halál elemészt, ahogy a szemeim maguktól csukódnak le immáron örökre. Hát ennyi lett volna, vége volt. Utolsó erőmmel, ami egy haldokló utolsó lélekjelenléte volt, még egyszer körül akartam nézni. És őt láttam. Az utolsó, akit életemben láttam Aro volt. Alig pár méterre tőlem guggolt a hóban és mintha csalódott arcot vágott volna, azután minden elsötétült.   
Valahol az élet és a halál közt fél úton éreztem, mintha szállnék, akár egy madár. Ó, hogy mennyit álmodoztam róla, hogy tudjak repülni. Az idilli érzés viszont hamar elmúlt, szinte csak pillanatok kérdése volt és ismét a hideg havat éreztem csupán és valami mást is, valamit, amiről nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a jéghidegebbnél is hidegebb vagy a forrónál is forróbb. Nem tudtam beazonosítani, de az egész arcomat bejárta. Nyomán éreztem, hogy nem volt sem puha, sem lágy, ez a halál lett volna már? Csodálatos érzés volt a halál nyugalmával feküdni, megszabadulni minden gondtól, feszültségtől és érezni ezt a csodálatos, ismeretlen, rejtélyes érzést. Tudnom kellett, hogy mi az. Kényszerítettem magamat, hogy még egyszer nyissam ki a szememet. Lassan sikerült is, de egy sárga fényen kívül távol a sötétben nem láttam mást.

Tehát tényleg meghaltam volna. Ilyen lenne a halál? Ilyen, hogy már semmit nem érzel és képzelődsz? Azonban rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem haltam meg, mert hangokat hallottam. Artikulátlan hangokat, amik egyre erősödtek és egyre tisztábbak lettek.

\- Szűz Mária! Életben van még, drágám? – hallottam valahol a távolban egy éles női hangot, majd közvetlen közelről egy férfiét.  
\- Igen, de alig. Segíts bevinni! – Ismét éreztem egy érintést magamon, de ez nem olyan volt, mint az előző. Ez kétségtelen meleg volt és a tapintása érdes. Ez egy emberi érintés volt. Nem emberi érintés… ez volt az utolsó gondolatom, mielőtt ismét elvesztettem az eszméletemet. 

Lassan kezdetem el ismét magamhoz térni és először alig érzékeltem valamit a külvilágból. Kényelmes, puha, meleg, kissé dohos szagú ágy, erős, forró fény közvetlenül mellettem. Kellemes volt, határozottan jó, azonban éreztem, ahogy végtagjaim remegnek, és a hideg rázza őket. Éreztem azt a furcsa égető érzést, ami a hideg és meleg találkozása miatt uralkodott el az egész testemen. Ahogy érzékeim lassan kezdtek kitisztulni, rájöttem, hogy a kezdeti kényelem nem is annyira jó. Forró volt a hatalmas dunyha alatt, ráadásul éreztem a lábam alatt az ágymelegítőt is. Egész testem verejtékezett. Az ágy melletti gyertya pedig szabályosan égette arcom jobb oldalát, míg a másik majdhogynem fázott. Szinte fulladoztam a hőségben, muszáj volt felülnöm.  
Erősen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy mozgásra bírjam a testemet. Karjaim és derekam alig akartak mozdulni, lábaim zsibbadtak és mindenem szörnyen fájt. Kemény küzdelem árán, azonban mégis sikerült felülnöm. Nehezen, minden egyes pillanatért megküzdve néztem körül.  
Egy kis fa falú szobában feküdtem egy nagyobb fajta ágyban. Az egyetlen fényforrás a helyiségben az ágy melletti asztalkán lévő gyertya volt, ami gyenge gyérfényével világította meg a szobát. Az ablak pont szembe volt az ággyal, így ülve is jól láttam, hogy bizony még mindig tombol a hóvihar. Tagadhatatlanul meg volt a hangulata a szobának, mégis furcsán elveszetnek éreztem magamat. Nem tudtam, hogy kerültem ide, sőt azt, hogy egyáltalán hol vagyok. Elgondolkodva pillantottam még egyszer körbe, mikor megpillantottam a ruháimat és a fegyvereimet az ablak alatti széken gondosan összehajtogatva. Valaki legalább gondoskodott rólam…  
Nagy sóhaj kíséretében próbáltam meg lábra állni. Ahogy lábam elérte a földet és megpróbáltam ránehezedni rögtön rájöttem, hogy nem fog menni, túlságosan lefagytak odakint. A lábra állás kísérlete közben, akaratlanul is eszembe jutott Lidérc. Nem tudtam mennyit aludhattam, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ő már egy szebb világban van. A lelkiismeretem ismét fagyos ujjakkal kezdett el fojtogatni, szinte éreztem, ahogy az ujjak egyre szorosabbak lesznek a mellkasomban, a gombóc a torkomban pedig egyre nagyobb.  
Erőszakkal kellett kivernem a fejemből Lidérc gondolatát. A gyásznak is meg volt a maga ideje, de nem most. Most teljes erőmmel a felépülésemre és a vadászat folytatására kellett koncentrálnom. Ekkor villant belém a felismerés, hogy minden holmimat Lidércnél hagytam, mert azt hittem a halálba megyek. De amint látszik nem ölt meg, amit egyáltalán nem értettem. Mind lelkileg, mind fizikailag a nulla alatt voltam, ennél könnyebb célpont már nem is lehettem volna. Mit akart, miért nem ölt meg? Gyors, pillanatnyi ötletként suhant át a fejemen, hogy ő hozott ide, hisz határozottan emlékszem nem voltam település közelébe, de amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hirtelen űztem el a fejemből.  
Épp készültem volna újra megpróbálni felállni, amikor az ajtó halkan kinyílt és egy nő lépett be rajta. Negyvenes évei végén járó, testesebb asszony volt. Fakó, kissé szakadt bő szoknyát és többrétegű sárga felsőt. Kedves, nagymama típusú arca volt. Egy kancsót tartott a kezében és közben meghökkenve nézett rám, majd villámcsapásként reagált.

\- Azonnal feküdjön vissza! – parancsolt rám. Ijedtemben meg sem tudtam mozdulni, végül, amikor már odajött és letette a kancsót és elkezdett visszatuszkolni, kelletlenül vissza másztam a meleg dunyha alá.  
\- Nagyon magas láza van és szinte teljesen átfagyott, amikor megtaláltuk. Most nagyon sok pihenésre van szüksége! Feküdjön csak vissza és aludjon, amint jobb idő lesz bevisszük a városba egy orvoshoz! – jelentette ki, mialatt az ágyneműt igazgatta és kivette az időközben kihűlt ágymelegítőt.   
\- Köszönök mindent, de nem mehetek vissza a városba. Folytatnom kell az utamat délnek – mondtam halkan.  
\- Ugyan, kedveském! Ha ilyen állapotba megy tovább a gerincen sem ér ki!  
\- Igazán nem akarok zavarni…  
\- Dehogy zavar! Már két hete ilyen idő van. A férjemmel már kezdünk unatkozni – legyintett, miközben harsányan nevetett. – Mellesleg hívjon nyugodtan Margaritának! Magácskát, hogy hívják?  
\- Johanna. Johanna Sweary – válaszoltam óvatosan.  
\- Nos, Johanna, amíg a lova meg nem gyógyul, úgysem tud sehová sem menni – mondta, mire bennem megállt az ütő. A lovam?  
\- A lovam?  
\- Igen. Barna csődör, szürke köpennyel és számos csomaggal. Nem az Öné? – nézett rám értetlenkedve, miközben elkezdett borogatást csinálni nekem.  
\- De, az enyém, de a lába miatt egy órányira innen sorsára kellett hagynom. – Láttam rajta, hogy akar mondani valamit, de megelőztem. – Tudom, hogy egy lovat, ami nem tud lábra állni le kell lőni, de ez a ló nagyon közel áll hozzám. Nem tudtam megtenni – vallottam be, mire az asszony csak kedvesen elmosolygott és leült az ágy szélére.  
\- Jól tetted, hogy nem lőtted le! – jelentette ki. – A férjem lovakkal foglalkozik. A lába nem tört el, csak kibicsaklott. Pár nap és újra járni tud – mondta határozottan. A remény szélvészként töltötte ki a lelkemet és éreztem, ahogy a lelkiismeret furdalás engedni kezd. Lidérc életben van, sőt teljesen rendbe fog jönni. Megkönnyebbültem sóhajtottam fel és szinte éreztem, ahogy az örömkönnyeim elárasztják az arcomat. Mikor újra felnéztem, Margarita még mindig kedvesen mosolygott.  
\- Nagyon hűséges, kivételes ló igaz?  
\- Igen az! – válaszoltam mosolyogva. – De nem tudja, hogy jött el idáig? Amikor utoljára láttam nem tudott lábra állni és át volt fagyva.  
\- Magam sem tudom és a férjem sem érti – mondta miközben felállt és folytatta a borogatáskészítést, mialatt tovább folytatta szórakozottan.  
\- Miután magát megtaláltuk a házunk előtt 10 méterrel, rá félórával nyerítést hallottunk. Én magát ápoltam, így a férjem ment ki megnézni. A ló ugyan ott feküdt ahol maga… a férjem állítja, hogy látott egy férfit, aki az erdő sűrűje felé ment, de ez badarság. Mondtam is neki: „Megártott a hideg szél és most sületlenségeket beszélsz, öreg! Nincs ember fia, aki ezt az időt túlélné odakint!” De váltig állította az igazát és…   
A mondat többi részét mér nem hallottam, agyam teljesen máshol járt. Az elhintett információ morzsák most fénysebességgel álltak össze egy képpé. Aro megmentett engem és Lidércet is. Nem volt más magyarázat, nem volt kibúvó. Egyértelmű tény volt, egy vámpír mentett meg.  
Nem tudtam hová tenni a viselkedését. Annyira szerettem volna a harc utáni vágy számlájára írni, de mélyen magamban tudtam, hogy ez nem igaz. Nem értettem és talán jelen pillanatban nem is akartam érteni, csupán hálás voltam neki. Nem magamért, hanem Lidércért. Ha a harc miatt akart megmenteni, akkor sem kellett volna Lidércet is megmentenie. Akkor és ott megvilágosodtam, megfogalmazódott bennem, ami eddig is zavart. A jelen helyzetemben az értékrendem, ami szerint egész életemben éltem hibás. Lehet, hogy régen nem volt az, de most egyrészt az emberek miatt, másrészt Aro viselkedése miatt hibássá vált.   
Nem ismertem Aro szándékait, nem tudtam, mit akar. De nem fejvesztve gyilkolt, ahogy az eddigi vámpírok. Lehet, hogy belül sokkal gonoszabb, de hát az emberek is ilyenek. Jó arcúkat mutatják a világnak, de belül velejükig romlottak és gonoszak. De vannak kivételek köztük, itt akaratlanul is Margaritára néztem, aki még mindig kényelmesen beszélt. Lehet, hogy a vámpírokat sem lehet első kézből megítélni?  
\- Johanna? Johanna? Jól van? – kérdezett mikor már tényleg ismét ráfigyeltem.  
\- Igen, persze csak elgondolkodtam – mondtam lehajtott fejjel, valahogy nem akartam a szemébe nézni, nem akartam az egész vámpír históriába bele keverni őket.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, magácskának van-e férje?  
\- Nincsen…  
\- Ejnye, no! Ilyen korban, a maga kinézetével, pedig könnyen szerezhetne! – kacsintott rám, amit akaratlanul is megnevettem. – És van udvarlója vagy kiszemeltje?  
\- Az sincsen – válaszoltam és kezdtem egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magamat.  
\- Pedig lázálmában egy férfit szólongatott, szinte folyamatosan – mosolygott rám. Elképzelésem sem volt, hogy kit szólongathattam, talán egykori tanítómat vagy halott fivéremet.  
\- Ha azt mondom, hogy Aro, beugrik valami? – az ijedségtől és a sokktól szinte kővé dermedtem éreztem, ahogy pupilláim kitágulnak és ereimben megfagy a vér. Arot szólongattam volna álmomban? Az lehetetlen! Bár magam nak is nehéz volt bevallani, az elmúlt hetekben a gondolataim körülötte forogtak.  
\- Amint látom igen – kuncogott kedvesen, majd hátra nyomott az ágyba és beborogatta a homlokom. Miután végzett ismét az ágyam szélére ült és onnan fürkészte az arcomat. – Ha nem veszi tolakodásnak, megkérdezhetem, hogy ki ő?  
\- Hát… bonyolult a kapcsolatunk.  
\- Egy barát?  
\- Nem – jelentettem ki, bár határozottan akartam mondani, mégis inkább elhaló lett. – Inkább afféle ismerős. Miatta vagyok itt a hegyekbe.  
\- És nem tartott magával? Hagyta, hogy egyedül induljon el? – háborodott fel Margarita.  
\- Ez az én hibám volt. Ha megakartam volna várni a vihar végét, megtehettem volna…  
\- Nem hangzik valami úri embernek – válaszolt rá savanyúan.  
\- Igazából, alig találkoztunk párszor, de néha olyan mintha már évek óta ismerném, néha meg úgy meg tud lepni, hogy az elmondhatatlan. Érdekes egy… ember ő, kiszámíthatatlan. Néha meg tudnám, meg akarom ölni, néha meg inkább beszegetnék vele. – Sokáig gondolkodtam, hogy kimondjam-e mi is Aro valójában, de végül nem tettem. Vártam, hogy az asszony mit mond erre, de csak nem akart felelni. Csak ült ott és mindent tudóan mosolygott, valamit biztos félre értett. Azonban, hogy tisztázzam a félreértést már nem volt időm.  
\- Most feküdjön vissza! Pihenjen! Este meg egy kiadósat vacsorázik, hisz már majdnem 4 napja nem evett semmit sem.  
\- Négy napja?  
\- Igen, már lassan négy napja, hogy nálunk van. Ezért is mondtam, hogy a lovának már csak pár nap kell, hogy rendbe jöjjön. – válaszolni már nem válaszoltam rá, csak bólintottam és elhelyezkedtem az ágyba.  
Miután Margarita kiment még hosszú percekig gondolkodtam Aron, de nem jutottam dűlőre. A kellemes és jó alvás érdekében megpróbáltam egy idő után távol tartani őt a gondolataimtól és arra a földöntúli érzésre koncentrálni, amit a hóban feküdve félholtan éreztem.  
Azonban így is az utolsó gondolat, amivel elaludtam, Aro szemei voltak, amikor először láttam őket közelről. Amikor a tűz gyér fénye kiszívta belőlük az emberfeletti csillogást és vérvörösből lágy, szinte emberi piros lett.


End file.
